Sensational
by HighQueen
Summary: Set during Sinnoh Saga. Ash is 18, as is Misty, his best friend who he hasn't met for years; But he stumbles upon her photo in the most unlikely place ever... and when he meets her he realises - she's REALLY grown up. Rated M, for adult references and implied smut.
1. The Photo

_A/N : Hi! Now I know I said I wouldn't be writing for awhile (I was supposed to update my other stories and do work =( but I found some free time on hand along with a delectable little plot bunny (literally a plot BUNNY) I had to make into a story._

_So I hope you enjoy this and AAML 4 Ever! =DDD_

_Please review (all those darling reviews on Misty Returns to DiamondPearl and the other fics, were so encouraging, and I love you all very very very much for them)_

_xx_

_High Queen_

_--_

_Disclaimer : Pokémon are the creation of Satoshi Tajiri and belong to him and only him (lucky bugger)_

_--_

_Ages:_

_Ash – 18_

_Dawn – 13, maybe a bit older _

_Brock – 23_

_Misty – 18 ½ _

_--_

It was a sweltering hot day in Veilstone City. The torrid sun rays mercilessly attacked all those in their path, like full-powered solarbeams. It was a Magmar's paradise. However, the weather was far too hot even for Ash Ketchum, aspiring pokémon master, to attempt training.

So instead, our heroes had sought refuge from the Overheated outdoors (_A/N - sorry for the sad poképun) _by lounging in the air-conditioned lobby of the pokémon center.

"Aaaaah!" groaned Ash, wiping his forehead. "Why is it so hot outside? I wanted to train…"

"Pikachu…" Pikachu sighed in agreement.

"Stop grumbling, and let me concentrate!" Dawn snapped, furrowing her eyebrows as she flicked through her 'Coordinator's Weekly' magazine.

"These poffin recipes sound delicious. I think Piplup would like them. And they'd also add some sheen to his coat…" she murmured to herself.

Ash rolled his eyes. Dawn was quite boring – if only she'd stop reading that stupid magazine and do something interesting - like argue with him… but of course, that was not Dawn's forte, but a specialty of someone else…

Ash drifted into his daydream, his lips quirking upwards at the thought of some of the most ludicrous arguments he had ever had… though he resented admitting it to himself, he missed those fights – they effectively spiced up the stultifying tedium of trudging through forests and waiting in pokémon centers…

"Hello, may I help you?" came a feminine voice, and Ash looked up to see a woman with pink hair in a nurse's uniform.

"Oh – hi Nurse Joy!" Ash said, warily shooting a glance at Brock.

To his surprise, the brown-haired breeder's face was not inhabited by an all too familiar infatuated, drooling expression; in fact Brock, for the first time in his life, had not noticed Nurse Joy at all! He was buried behind a tattered magazine, with the words "Breeder's Digest" stamped across a worn blue cover.

"Uh – we're just staying sitting here for a while to escape the heat – you don't mind, do you?" Ash asked, bemused by Brock's behaviour.

Evidently, Pikachu was as well, for he scampered over to Brock, tapping him on the arm.

"Pika pika?"

There was no response.

"No problem! Please tell me if you need anything!" Nurse Joy said kindly, smiling. As she walked away, Dawn stared after her and then turned to Brock, raising her eyebrows.

"Brock!" Dawn asked incredulously. "Did you even notice who just walked by?"

Brock ignored her, too engrossed in his breeding magazine.

"Hey – Brock?" Ash asked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. "Whatcha reading?"

Ash peered over Brock's shoulder, but Brock immediately snapped the magazine shut, hugging it to his chest.

"What?!" Brock demanded. "Can't I read in peace?"

Ash was taken aback. "You can – but – but didn't you notice Nurse Joy! I mean you – you didn't even try flirting with her and –"

"It's a bit disturbing." Dawn concluded for him.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed. "I mean I'm not complaining, but for seven years I've traveled with you and you always get all weird with Nurse Joy!"

Brock glared at him, narrowing his squinty eyes further, if that was humanly possible.

"Well I didn't see her, I was too captivated by my magazine." Brock said briskly, burying himself behind said magazine again.

"Which magazine is that?" Dawn asked curiously, attempting to have a look.

Brock shut it again abruptly. "Breeder's Digest, can't you read the cover?!" he exclaimed, though Ash noticed his voice wavered slightly, and a faint red blush had spread across his cheeks.

"Well, then why don't you let us see it too?" Ash asked, suddenly snatching the magazine from an unsuspecting Brock.

"No ASH!" Brock cried lunging towards Ash, in a futile attempt to reclaim his precious magazine, but he only succeeded in knocking over Pikachu, who remunerated him with a quick thundershock.

"Aaaargh!" Brock yelled. "Sorry Pikachu, it was an accident!!"

"Pikachu!"

"Ash, I wanna read the magazine! Breeder's digest must have tips on poffin-making!" Dawn cried, running towards Ash.

"Ash don't open it! No!" Brock shouted. "You and Dawn shouldn't see what's in that magazine!!!"

It was too late. Ash flipped open the magazine to a random page, Dawn peering over his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!" Dawn gasped, her eyes growing as wide as saucepans.

She then yanked the "Breeder's Digest" cover off the magazine, only to reveal the word "PLAYBOY" stamped across it in bold letters, accompanied by the silhouette of a Lopunny head.

Ash however, had gone completely red, shaking slightly as he continued to stare at the glossy picture filling the page he had opened.

There was a girl – or rather a slim, but curvy young woman, seated sideways on a rock. Her long, shapely legs were crossed and half immersed in water – which of course did nothing to hamper Ash's view of them! One manicured hand was curled around a shining pokéball, and the other was making a victory symbol.

She was dressed in a blue swimsuit, covered with white bubbles at the bottom – it was practically backless however, and strapless as well. A thin black tail ending in a large blue ball extended from the bottom of the swimsuit. The girl was wearing a headband with large blue rabbit ears attached to it – it was blatantly an Azumarill costume.

However, what mystified Ash the most (other than the killer body and the skimpy costume) was her face - her all too familiar, face, framed by perfectly straight, flaming orange hair which ended at her waist. Ash hadn't seen that face, or that hair for over four years! It seemed impossible, but he knew no one else had such bright hair, or eyes of that color – and that was definitely her smile, and her sparkling green-blue eyes, one of which was shut in a mischievous wink.

Ash stared at the photograph, which he was sure would now haunt his dreams. An unfamiliar, strange, yet pleasant, warm feeling flooded his body and his extremities, and he felt his heart give a bound.

"M-m-misty?" he stuttered.

--

_Hee hee hee… firstly, this is NOT meant to be canon-ish at all, so just bear with the rather wild plot… why is Misty in playboy? You'll soon find out!_

_I got this idea mainly after seeing a pic on deviant art – of Misty in a costume like that I described…if you wanna know what I'm talking about, go to google images, and type in 'Azurill Misty' and you'll get the photo on the first page of results ;)_

_Please review!! There will be AAML, I promise!_


	2. Sex Goddess

_A/N : __ Chapter two, hope you like! Btw, the picture Ash saw in playboy is now my profile pic! (For a while)_

_A few grown-uppy refs here, so if you're too young and can't handle it, please don't read. Basically Ash is – thorny without the 't'… sigh… _

_Disclaimer : Pokemon belongs to Satoshi not me_

Ash's prediction had been correct: he couldn't sleep at night. All he could do was think about that picture… the image of Misty - clad in a skimpy costume, long legs dripping with glistening beads of water, long hair tumbling down her shoulders, winking mischievously – the image was permanently ensconced in his brain.

And he didn't even try to count Mareep or stop thinking about it. Because thinking about it, thinking about _her_, it gave him a very _very _nice feeling, especially in his lower areas. He didn't understand it, or know why it happened – it was a strange, new experience, and a most delicious feeling which Ash decided he liked a lot.

It was weird – thinking about Misty was now more interesting than thinking about all the new pokémon he had caught, of his victorious gym battles… something which Ash never expected.

Still, Ash had not entirely recovered from the shock, which was about as staggering as Pikachu's thunder attack. When did Misty become so – hot? And why in the name of Mew was she posing for playboy?

The Misty Ash had known had been a fiery, scrawny little tomboy who despised self-beautification. Ash always liked her for that – she was tough, and though he had always found her kind of cute and perhaps even a tiny bit pretty at the time (though he vehemently denied it back then) he would have never, ever thought of her as – sexy.

Yes, she had beautiful eyes, and an attractive face – and yes, he had been more than a bit surprised when he saw her with her hair down at Maiden's Peak – but still, she had been a tomboy, who usually cared nothing for her appearance, and abhorred her sisters for their own narcissist attitudes.

Though Ash liked her that way, he wasn't complaining now – he was just slightly intimidated and shocked (though extremely thrilled) when he realized that his best friend of seven years (who he missed a lot, come to think of it) had turned into – well, not to be crude, but – a sex goddess… well that's what Brock had said, Ash never knew such a term existed…

- (Flashback to a few hours ago) –

"M-m-misty!" Ash stuttered.

"What?" Brock asked sharply, as Dawn continued to stare at the magazine, and at Brock, in unconcealed disbelief and disgust.

"Y-you read playboy?" Dawn asked, failing miserably to hide the revulsion that had crept into her voice.

"Yes, alright! I do!" Brock shouted. "I subscribed for it a month back, its no big deal, all guys do it!"

"Huh?" Ash asked, utterly confused. "What's playboy?"

Dawn and Brock both looked at him in exasperation.

"Okay all guys except Ash, because he's too obsessed with pokémon to care a Rattata's ass about girls, but still!" Brock corrected himself, and then looked back at Dawn, his voice suddenly turning accusatory. "And Dawn, how do _you_ know what playboy even is?"

"Of course I know what it _is."_ Dawn said disdainfully, looking at the magazine as if it were a particularly feculent maggot. (_A/N – Jack Sparrow is love, to anyone who caught that little POTC reference)_

"I just _never_ saw it or anything. But I can't believe – well actually, you know what, I should have expected it from you…" Dawn muttered. "Pervert."

"Shut up!" Brock snapped. "I'm an adult, and I'm single. I can do what I want! And for your kind information, Dawn, _Paul_ is the one who gave me the subscription address."

"WHAT?" Dawn screeched her voice reaching a pitch Ash thought only Zubat's could attain.

"Misty…" Ash whispered to himself, still staring at the photograph.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked curiously, but Ash shook his head at him.

"Gimme back my playboy, Ash." Brock muttered scowling at him. "I told you not to take it. You'd probably find whatevers in it disturbing and of no interest – why are you staring at it like that Ash?"

Ash said nothing, unable to tear his gaze away from Misty's – legs? Face? Heck, the whole picture intrigued him.

"Ash?" Brock asked again, reaching out for the magazine. "Give it back."

Ash continued to stare at the photo, transfixed.

"So, Ash?" Brock said, smirking. "I see you've finally discovered the delights of women! Who new all it would take was one playboy? Now if you don't mind, hand it over – I'll order a subscription for you too… just wondering, which girl in there has caught your eye?"

Suddenly, Ash realised why Brock had been virtually unaffected by Nurse Joy's presence… who wouldn't be, with a picture like _that…_ still, it peeved Ash to no end, and a sudden, inexplicable fury at Brock bubbled within him…

"You're sick." Ash snarled at him, not relinquishing his hold on the magazine.

Brock raised his eyebrows. "You've been goggling at it for ages, you know."

"What? N-no I haven't! Wh-why would I do that? M-m-misty's my friend, nothing more! I – I wasn't – I wasn't – and – and – how could see something like this you pervert, she's our best friend!" Ash shouted.

"Ash what are you talking about? I'm not interested in Misty, her sisters yes, but not _her…_ and what does _Misty_ have to do with _playboy?"_

Ash said nothing, but shoved the open magazine under Brock's nose.

Brock's slitty little eyes actually opened for a few seconds – a rather unpleasant sight.

"HOLY MILITANK!" he practically screamed. "MISTY'S A SEX GODDESS!"

"What?" Ash growled, suddenly feeling rather wrathful.

"Oh, Arceus! Why did you show that to me! That is just inappropriate! Misty's like a little sister to me – and – ugh! What does she think she's doing in _playboy?"_ Brock ranted, and Ash felt his anger fade away at the 'sister' part of it.

"Playboy is for perverts – dirty hormonal men, and perhaps women, though that's a rare, not to mention interesting case…" Brock continued. "But anyways _– what_, Ash?"

"W-w-women read that?" Ash asked, his voice trembling fearfully.

Dawn rolled her eyes at this. "It's called lesbianism Ash. You know, when girls like girls? I suppose you didn't know." she informed him scathingly.

"Huh?"

Brock and Dawn chose to ignore this rather unintelligent comment of Ash's, who even at eighteen, had the mental capacity of a particularly bewildered Psyduck at times.

Pikachu had dove under the couch, his yellow paws clamped shut over his long ears.

"Pika chu…." he squealed, trying to drown out the voices – why were they discussing such improper things? And why was the squinty one talking in such a strange way about his precious Pikachupi? (Pikachu hadn't seen the photo…)

"Never mind!" Brock said. "The thing is – playboy is _not_ a magazine Misty should be in, and how she got in I don't even want to know. Her sisters have been in it for two years, that's probably how, though I never thought _Misty,_ our sweet little water-loving Misty, would ever agree to pose for playboy."

But yet, the truth was undeniable. Sweet little Misty, was posing in playboy – she had a whole page to herself, and was on the list of 'Ten Hottest Girls in Pokémon Training, Coorindating and Breeding', along with her sisters and a six others beauties.

Brock then ripped out the page with Misty, and handed it to Ash.

"You can have this, since you're so fascinated by it. I want to see her sisters."

Ash took it, almost too eagerly, and stuffed it in his pocket.

Dawn looked at him contemptuously.

"What?" he demanded. "I-I'm just going to tear it up into pieces and throw it away, so no one else can see it!"

Dawn snorted and muttered something that sounded like "Boys!" before flouncing off.

- (End flashback) –

When Ash awoke that morning, after a particularly salacious dream about his orange-haired, ocean-eyed and suddenly sexy friend, he realized, with horror, that his bed was wet.

"I couldn't have!" Ash gasped to himself, terrified.

"Pikachu pikapi?" Pikachu asked, stirring.

"Oh, nothing Pikachu – you can go back to sleep!" Ash said hastily.

The thought of telling his pokémon that he had wet his bad, a habit which he had long outgrown, since the age of two, was far too mortifying to be considered. Little did the oblivious boy realize how mistaken he was…


	3. Sensational

_Disclaimer – I. Don't. Own. Pokémon. Or. Playboy. (the latter I wouldn't even want to)_

_A/N – more adult-ness, I warn you. But Ash is 18… and he isn't meant to be canon-ish (except the dumbness)_

_If you like it, please let me know by reviewing =) _

_To those who reviewed so far, thanks so much and 1 love you all!_

_--_

A few months had passed since the playboy incident – Ash and Brock had reached an unspoken agreement not to mention it to each other.

Now Ash and Dawn simply allowed Brock to read his 'Breeder' magazines in peace, without pestering him.

Ash, however, still had the glossy photo of Misty with him; he kept it in his pocket, and it was quite battered from all the folding and unfolding.

Sometimes at night, when he was sure that Brock, Dawn and Pikachu were asleep, he'd take it out, and stare at it.

Every time, it gave him that same fluttery feeling in his stomach - and sometimes it gave him the other, stronger feeling of warmth too.

Ash thought about Misty a lot – not just in a lascivious way, but even otherwise. He missed her – the photograph, though it instigated rather exciting emotions within him – was also a kind of memento of her…

He thought about their fights, the bike, the spark in her eyes when angered, and her shrill voice berating him, screaming at him for some act of idiocy he had committed…her fear of bugs, and how she would clutch him in terror whenever they saw a Caterpie... her eyes, shimmering with unshed tears after he had been 'resurrected' in Lavender Town…

These kind of thoughts, however, had always occupied Ash every now and then, even before seeing the picture.

However, after seeing the picture, Ash's thoughts had changed slightly.

Misty still screamed at Ash in his new fantasies – but they were not screams of anger, but rather, of pleasure.

She still clutched onto him, but not in fear, but desire – pressing her bare skin against his.

Her eyes still shimmered with tears, as she pleaded with him. But this time, she didn't plead with him to wake up, to not die, like she had over seven years ago. This time, her pleas were different, and they were whispered against his lips.

"_I want you, Ash. I want you. Please! Right now. Please, Ash!"_

He could hear her voice, so clearly in his mind. It sent shivers down his spine.

Waking up to a wet sleeping bag was quite common to Ash now.

--

"What's all the crowd here for?!" Ash grumbled. "I'll never get to battle the gym leader at this rate!"

The group was standing outside Pastoria's water-type gym, behind an enormous crowd of people, most of whom had cameras, little scraps of papers, and pens held in their hands like swords.

"I think something is happening at the gym!" said Dawn, standing on her tiptoes, struggling to see past the hustling crowd.

"What?" Ash groaned. "But I wanted a badge!"

Dawn ignored him and continued. "From what it sounds like, some celebrities have come here – oh, yes, how could I forget?! Paul mentioned that some Kanto hotshots were coming to Pastoria to give some kind of a show, and it was in my coordinator magazine too. Some actress model group or something, who are also really good at pokémon battling. They're really popular in Kanto, and even made a name in Johto and Hoenn! They're on some kind of a tour, the magazine said, and apparently, judging from the crowds, they're quite popular here too! I forgot what they're called though… "

"Oh, wait!" yelled Brock, turning bright red. "I – I think I know who you're talking about, I read about this event in playb – I mean – m-my Breeder Magazine!"

Dawn shot Brock a dirty look at this.

"B-but it – it can't be _them!!!_ Oh wow…" a rather goofy look lodged itself on Brock's face, and stayed there for the rest of that day. Dawn and Ash knew better than to talk to him then.

"Who are these 'hotshots' Dawn?" Ash asked cluelessly. "And why did they have to chose the day _I _wanted to battle for my gym badge for their stupid show?!"

"Pikachupi! Pika pika chu pikapi pika cha pika pikachu!" Pikachu suddenly unleashed a string of pika-language, gesticulating wildly. Ash, however failed to comprehend this.

"What do you mean Misty? Misty – family – three – um – what's that? Oh, so you're imitating a pokémon? I see… uh, Blastoise? Clefable? Wobbafet? Chansey? Seal – oh, Dewgong! Nice one, Pikachu!" Ash laughed, failing to understand the poor mouse's message, and turned to Dawn who was muttering to herself.

"Let me think – it was something with 's'… super sisters, surreal sisters, spectacular sisters… ah hah! I got it! Sensational Sisters!" Dawn squealed.

"Ah… sensational indeed…" Brock said in a far-off voice, drooling.

"The Sensational Sisters?" demanded Ash. "You mean, Misty's sisters are here?"

"Luscious Lily… vivacious Violet… dazzling Daisy…" Brock murmured to himself.

"Oh, you mean those are Misty's sisters? As in, the girl whose photo was in – in _that _magazine… the gym leader friend you're in love with?" Dawn questioned.

"Yep, that's my Misty…" Ash agreed dreamily, his thoughts shifting back to the beautiful, beautiful photograph. He had completely forgotten the denial.

"Well – do you guys want to see the show?" Dawn asked tentatively. "I heard they're really good…"

"DAWN! I'm NOT in love with Misty, take that back right NOW!" Ash suddenly bellowed at the girl, realising this a few moments too late to make his demands effective.

"Sure, you're not! You drool over her photograph like a starved Growlithe!" Dawn retorted. "Anyways, you guys wanna see the show or not?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" begged Brock, nodding his head in enthusiasm. "Want to see – girls – swimsuits – wet!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "_I _don't want to see _another_ one of Misty's stupid sisters' shows, I've already seen Misty in one, dressed in a _mermaid _costume at that, what do I need to see her sisters for?!"

Dawn raised her eyebrows at him, and he realised his mistake a moment too late.

"I mean – no! I didn't like the sight of Misty in a mermaid costume or anything– I mean she was only wearing this really hot shell-bikini and – Mew, she was twelve then! So was I!!! I didn't mean it like that Dawn, stop looking at me like that!!! You too, Pikachu! Pikachu, stop laughing!"

"I'm getting tickets." Dawn said dryly.

--

"WHAT?!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE ALL SOLD OUT?!!" Brock roared at Dawn, his eyes (or lack thereof) now shedding copious amounts of tears.

"Precisely what I said." Dawn replied coolly.

"Oh, bummer." Ash said sarcastically.

"This isn't fair!" choked Brock. "I haven't seen these beauties in years, and now you deprive me of yet another chance to bask in their eternal pulchritude – oh, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, help me out!" he sobbed.

"Well," said Dawn slowly, in answer to his prayer. "There's an autograph signing in an hour, after the show is over – if you're so desperate, we can always-"

"YES! YES! Daisy, Violet, Lily, here I come!" Brock shouted, tears vanishing instantaneously.

"Why did you tell him, Dawn?" Ash moaned.

--

An hour and a half later, the group was quite close to meeting the Sensational Sisters – there were only about fifty other people in front of them (and about two hundred behind).

Ash thought this was pointless.

He'd met them before, when he was ten. He hadn't thought they were all that spectacular. They were elegant dancers, no doubt – but they had refused to battle him, which in Ash's eyes, was pathetic. And they had been so mean, so cruel to poor Misty.

Though Daisy wasn't all that bad. She'd called him Misty's boyfriend. Though it annoyed and embarassed Ash at the time, he decided he wouldn't mind being 'Misty's little boyfriend' _now._ If only he could see _Misty_ again… but Misty, Ash knew was probably busy with her gym leader duties… training pokémon and swimming around.

Ash suddenly realised, that Misty's preferred method of training, which included swimming in the water in a bikini and splashing about with her pokémon, turned him on. Immensely.

He could imagine her, scantily clad in her red bikini – or better, the Goldeen costume she wore that once – no the Azumarill one – poised on the diving board, ready to dive in.

She'd bring out a pokéball, and kiss it for luck, brushing her lips against the hard metal…

"Ash! Ash, look!"

Dawn's voice jerked him out of his daydream.

"What?" he asked grumpily, as the alluring image of a dripping wet Misty vanished from his mind as he turned to his much less attractive (in his opinion) female friend.

Dawn said nothing, but grinned widely, her eyes twinkling as she pointed ahead.

Ash's gaze followed, and he felt his heart give a huge jolt. The warm, tingling feeling cascaded through his body again, and he felt his throat go dry.

The crowd had parted a bit, to reveal the young women sitting at the table, smiling, laughing, signing autographs on pieces of paper.

There they were – the Sensational Sisters.

Lily, Violet, Daisy were all there, clad in their tiny, super-tight dress-like bathing suits, their shining manes of hair tumbling down their backs.

Ash barely noticed the three beauties.

Because sitting between Lily and Daisy, was a fourth girl, with long, shining orange hair, slightly wavy due to the moisture, and eyes that glistened like the sea.

She was wearing a dress similar to the other three, except hers was light blue.

She was smiling, laughing, signing autographs – just like her siblings.

It was obvious to Ash, Brock and Pikachu, though they could hardly believe their eyes:

Misty, their tomboyish, loud-mouthed Misty, was now the fourth and youngest Sensational Sister.

--

_A/N – ha ha! Misty a sensational sister?_

_Well, she seemed to want to be one and introduced herself as one (Waterflowers of Cerulean City) so I thought, once she's older, and more girly, they'd probably let her be one…_

_She has the genes anyways, as Misty Mermaid has proved… so there ya go ;)_

_Review please and read on to find out what happens next!_

_AAML 4 Ever!_

_xx_

_High Queen _


	4. Meeting

_Disclaimer – I don't own pokémon (or playboy) =D_

_A/N – Next chapter for you_

_About the rating – yeah I've actually rated it high just to be on the safe side =S It's not adult yet, but it may be later on…_

_I honestly don't know what rating to give this =/_

_Anyways, reviews so far have been very encouraging and thank you all 3_

_Hope u enjoy this chap – the POV will also change to Misty now, every now in then._

_Just cus, well… Ash has grown up too, and thus descriptions of his hotness are needed! _

_--_

"Daisy," Misty muttered through gritted teeth, struggling to keep the beaming smile on her face.

"How much longer is all this rubbish going to take?"

Daisy shot Misty a disapproving look, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Like, Misty – we told you that, like, being an actress model is hard work. You have to like, please the fans! And anyways, signing autographs and looking beautiful, is like, so much fun!" she whispered under her breath, obliging an infatuated young man by scrawling her name across his toned chest.

Misty looked slightly sick, and refused to do the same when the man then came to her, puffing his chest out (which had already been autographed by the other three).

"I only sign paper." Misty said tightly, and the man shrugged and sauntered off.

"Like, Misty!" Lily said reproachfully, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "You shouldn't have done that! And don't even like, think of tying up your hair! It looks gorgeous when it's down."

"I could be doing something useful right now." Misty shot back, and then added in a supercilious tone, "Like training my pokémon or something!"

"Misty, you train like, all the time! That's all you do – train and look after the gym!" Violet exclaimed.

"Because you're to busy to do it!" Misty retorted angrily.

She was getting impatient. All this glamour stuff was grating her nerves, especially when she was quite sure Azurill was on the verge of learning bubblebeam, and Gyarados craved a battle.

"Misty," said Daisy, adopting a rather patronizing tone. "When you were little, you like, always wanted to be like us. And now you are – you're like, so pretty and you have so many fans… what more could you like, want?"

"Yeah, Misty. Nothing tops being Sensational, not even being a water pokémon master or whatever." Lily added chirpily.

Misty sighed, biting back a wrathful response to this ridiculous statement.

"Yeah, okay. Whatver. But this is the first, and the last world tour I accompany you three on," she conceded.

"But Misty-" Violet began, but then shut up, as a rather dashing young blonde youth approached her for an autograph.

Misty sighed, as she proceeded to sign another slip of paper. The fans kept arriving inexorably, like waves from the sea; the attention was flattering at first.

When her sisters had informed her that she could be a part of their group, a sudden excitement which had been suppressed for over ten years bubbled within her – when she was little, she always wanted to be beautiful like them!

Misty had been thrilled, and enjoyed the first three days of the two-month long tour around Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. But after that, she was getting sick of it. Sick of all the pretence, the vanity, the pointless hedonism, the opulent luxury.

Though it surprised her, Misty would now choose even the rocky ground of a bug-filled forest as a bed – over the excessively plush waterbeds in 5-star hotels and cruise ships her sisters preferred.

Misty was satisfied with her appearance, but that was about the only thing in her new life which appeased her. She longed for nothing more than to be able to travel, battle, have new adventures with Brock, Pikachu and – Ash…

Ash… how she missed him… she hadn't seen him since Hoenn – that was over four years ago…

Misty smiled fondly, as she remembered the dense little, scruffy-haired boy with his warm brown eyes and determined smile. Though Ash had probably been one of the most irritating, exasperating, overly optimistic and imbecile creatures Misty had ever met, his cheerful attitude and heroic complex had drawn her to him. Misty had crushed on Ash for years… just a little girl's first crush, full of innocent hopes which went no further than a chaste kiss on the lips… of course that had been years ago…

Misty had never dated anyone – there had been various males, ranging from baby-faced blue-eyed Giorgio, to the love-struck romantic Rudy, to the hunky blonde fan boys who chased her now; she hadn't returned any of their affections or shown them any interest. The closest she had gotten was to considering Rudy's generous proposal, but that was years ago, when she was into Ash, and so she had rejected him.

As Misty scanned the ever-growing crowd of fans, she thought she noticed a familiar sight – but no, it couldn't possibly be… she was imagining things, of course. All this glamour and fame had finally gotten to her and driven her crazy, and was causing her to hallucinate.

Misty blinked again, pinching herself hard, to no avail.

Still, she saw his face, occupied by that ridiculous love-struck expression which made her fingers ache with the desire to pull his ear.

It was Brock.

It had to be him. And if Brock was there…

Misty's eyes wandered over the blue-haired girl, who was pointing in her general direction, to the boy next to her.

Except he wasn't a boy any longer.

He was as tall as Brock now, and his baggy jeans were much tighter. Though he didn't roam around topless like some of her male fan boys, she could see his abs pressed against the fabric of his t-shirt. A short sleeved jacked hung around his broad shoulders, but allowed her to notice his lean, muscular arms. His black hair was slightly longer than usual, but as messy as ever and topped by the omnipresent baseball cap. A few dark strands hung over his forehead, not quite obscuring his chocolate brown eyes from her view.

Misty's heart leapt, and the emotions she had last felt years ago boiled up in her again. Except this time, they were much stronger.

His eyes were now locked with hers, and the two friends stared at each other wordlessly, and Misty felt her heartbeat quicken under his smoldering gaze.

It was Ash. Ash was here.

"Pikachupi!" came a familiar, endearing cry, and Misty jumped out of her seat, running towards the yellow blur, instinctively crouching down to receive it in her waiting arms.

"Pikachu!" she cried, burying her face in the mouse's soft fur. "What a surprise!"

"Chaaaa!" Pikachu squealed, nuzzling her cheek happily.

Misty's heart melted; how she loved that darling, darling pokémon…

"Misty!"

Misty looked up, to greet Brock who had pushed aside the indignant fan boys, and come running towards her, followed by the blue-haired girl.

Misty noted, with a shiver, that Ash had not taken his eyes off her. He didn't make any movement to come to her, but continued standing, a few feet away, his gaze locked on her. It was mesmerizing.

Misty reluctantly tore her eyes from Ash, to greet Brock, and the new girl who Brock introduced as Dawn.

"It's great to see you guys!" Misty shrieked, returning Brock's brotherly hug, to the shock and fury of the waiting crowd of fans.

She thought, perhaps it was just her wild imagination, but she thought she saw Ash's eyes narrow ever so slightly at this… but then again, maybe it was just wishful thinking…

Ash wouldn't care. He never had cared for her (or any girl) in that way…

"You too, Misty. Wow, you've changed a lot since we last saw you." Brock said, and Misty smiled.

"Oh – I haven't actually – this whole thing – my sisters dragged me into it, I never really wanted to…" she trailed off, as if trying to justify her deeds.

"Your sisters… of course…" Brock said, ignoring the rest of her sentence and immediately snapping into pretty-girl mode as he floated towards her elder siblings.

Misty grinned, and then decided, maybe this time, she wouldn't drag him off.

She then turned her eyes back to Ash, who was, to her surprise, now standing right in front of her, hands shoved into his pockets. He was still gazing at her, with a warm expression that made her stomach flutter, and a smile adorned his handsome face.

"Hey, Misty. Long time, huh?" he said softly, and Misty felt a shiver run down her spine at his low, husky voice.

_Thank Arceus, it finally cracked, _she thought to herself.

No longer would she have to listen to that babyish whining – no, instead, it was worse. He had a sexy, husky voice which made her tremble and think of all sorts of _wrong, lewd _things… damn, and it was just his freaking voice!

When had Ash become so – tall? And hot?!

_I should have never left him, _Misty thought bitterly, her eyes still fixated on his. _Girls must be throwing themselves at him now… they did before anyways…_

She then finally registered that she had to respond to his greeting, and smiled slightly, offering him a soft. "Hi, Ash. It has been a while."

He nodded, grinning and then did something which made her want to faint with pleasure. He held out his arms, invitingly, cocking his head to the side.

"Come on, don't I get a hug like Brock?" he asked cheekily, eyes twinkling.

Misty had to bite back her tongue from gasping and hold herself back so that she wouldn't jump into his open arms.

She had long fantasized about hugging Ash – it was something they'd never done, she never thought they would do. Ash was never a 'hugging' type of person.

Even when she traveled with him, she had to hold herself back from hugging him after he'd been 'resurrected' or saved the world or something equally dangerous. She had grabbed him a few times, and he never seemed to mind that, but hugging was something she would never have the guts to try.

And now, Ash was _asking _her to hug him… it was too good to be true!

"Since when do _you_ hug girls?" Misty couldn't help but ask teasingly, as she walked towards him, trying to maintain a calm, composed demeanor that would not reveal how she really felt inside.

She noted, with immense pleasure, that a light pink tinge spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose at this comment.

She expected indignant spluttering on his part. Instead, he just shrugged and winked roguishly, inducing another round of fluttering in Misty's stomach.

"Since I met my best friend after years of missing her like crazy…" Ash replied smoothly, though his voice was tender, and Misty felt her legs turn to jelly.

_He missed me! Like crazy! He admitted it! Ash said he missed me! And he wants a hug!!! Could he be – flirting? Ash, flirting – with ME! Wow, what is the world coming to?!_

She grinned back, a bit shakily, before awkwardly leaning in to loosely encircle her arms around his neck, in an awkward embrace.

He placed his hands lightly on her waist, and Misty trembled at the touch.

There was too much, far too much space between them. Still, Misty could smell something – it couldn't possibly be cologne – but it was an intoxicating scent, which emanated from him.

"I missed you too, Ash. So much…" she murmured, clenching her fists to restrain herself from tangling her fingers in his messy black locks.

At her response, Ash pulled her closer to him, now pressing his body against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

A giddy, happy feeling inundated Misty's mind and she said nothing, savoring the amazing, amazing feeling.

His chest was hard, like she had expected – but then she thought she felt something else hard pressing into her from below – a pokéball?

Ash suddenly released her then, pushing her away slightly. He seemed to be blushing.

Then it hit her.

She didn't know Ash would be _this_ happy to see her…

"Glad to see me, huh, Ash?" Misty asked coquettishly, looking him in the eyes.

Ash said nothing, instead turning to greet her sisters.

His hand brushed hers as he did this, and he didn't bother to move it.

Misty's heart gave another leap, as she felt his warm fingers against hers.

They used to be just friends, shouting at each other, arguing every now and then.

How had everything changed so drastically?

And was he like this with all girls – or _just her?_


	5. Chocolate

_Disclaimer – I don't own pokémon_

_A/N – Hello and here's the next chapter for you all… there will now be switches from both Ash and Misty's pov which I hope aren't too hard to follow._

_Okay now this is a bit random, but I saw that Shopaholic movie yesterday. It was really cute, and there was this end scene where Rebecca and Luke kiss – and it just shows a bit of their faces, mainly their hair – and Rebecca's is like reddish-orange, and Luke's is dark, almost black – and from this one angle, it looked so AAML!! Weird, I know – but seriously, watching a black haired guy and a reddish haired girl kiss makes me think of only that (when they're older and un-anime of course) =P Maybe I'm just a tiny bit crazy… =S_

_Anyways, here ya go, and please review! _

_May the grace of the Valar be with you all…_

_--_

Apparently, Ash's newly acquired flirting skills were exercised only on _her._

He certainly didn't bother with her sisters, or the blue-haired girl Dawn, all four of whom were quite attractive.

This revelation made Misty feel weirdly happy, as the group sat at a nearby café for lunch.

The Sensational Sisters had decided to join Ash, Brock and Dawn for awhile; mainly for Misty's sake so she could catch up with some old friends.

Of course the real reason, was that Daisy, Violet and Lily had all sensed the blatant and electrifying chemistry between Misty and her not so little 'boyfriend' Ash, and were fully ready to spend a few days with the group so their seemingly chaste little sister could finally, get a life, and get a man.

Other than Ash and Misty, who were euphoric at the prospect of spending more time with each other, this proposal had thrilled Brock, who was now wedged between Lily and Violet, munching a hamburger with an ill-concealed expression of dreamy lust splashed across his face.

Ash and Misty, were of course sitting next to each other – perhaps closer than usual. Their shoulders were touching, their legs brushed every now and then – but instead of springing away in embarrassment like they would have years ago, Ash and Misty, though both acutely aware of this physical contact, did nothing to lessen it or move away.

"So, it was like just me at first – Sensational Daisy. It was, like totally awesome." Daisy was saying in her ditzy voice, nibbling on a miniscule piece of whole-grain bread, as she recounted the forming of the Sensational Sisters to the group.

"But then two years later, I was like, getting kind of bored – and anyways, no one really cared enough to watch me. So I decided to like, let Violet in too." Daisy continued. "And that's when we started, like, going public. We'd just to water ballets then, but like, after awhile those got like, kind of – what's the word – like, redundant."

"So then, we like, decided to let Lily in too." Violet said. "She'd been like, whining about it for ages. And that's when we really started to pull the crowds. It was like, totally fabulous. We'd like, go on tours and cruises and everything!"

"Yeah. It was like, the three of us for about, like seven years." Lily began. "But then like, last year, we realized that like, Misty was totally ready to become one of us. We felt like, really guilty about leaving her out, but at that time her image would have totally ruined our reputation!" Lily looked apologetically at Misty who just rolled her eyes.

"So then they made me one of them, dragged me away from my precious pokémon and on this tour, which is my first, and I warn you, my last." Misty concluded dully.

"But Misty!" Daisy protested. "Our fan following has like, doubled since you joined in!"

Ash raised his eyebrows at this, looking away from his triple cheeseburger to Misty.

"Really? So you have fan boys? Ever dated any?" he asked, sneering.

Misty gave him a death glare and he immediately shut up.

"Jealous, Ash?" she hissed, though her anger immediately evaporated at his response.

"I might be." he said nonchalantly, shrugging, and Misty's heart gave a leap.

_What does he mean by that?_

_--_

"I'm going to get dessert!" Misty announced a few minutes later, this proclamation greeted by a chorus of shrieks from her sisters.

"Misty! You can't eat those, they're like, so fattening! You'll like, totally ruin your figure…" Lily wailed.

"Like, yeah Misty! We can't have a sensational sister, who has like, even a tiny bit of cellulite!" Violet exclaimed. "You have to follow a strict diet!"

Misty scowled at them. "I don't care about your stupid diets, you can do what you want! But I'm eating a triple fudge brownie with chocolate syrup right _now_, and don't even try stopping me!"

Her tone was menacing, and Ash snorted into his strawberry milkshake as Lily and Violet shrank back, eyes widening theatrically.

"But – but – like, Misty!" Lily cried, but to Misty's surprise it was Daisy who intervened.

"It's alright. She swims and trains so much, she'll like, burn it off. Get your brownie Misty, just make sure you don't get too much chocolate syrup, okay?" Daisy said reasonably, as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked hysterically. "Don't leave!!"

"I just remembered, I have like, a facial appointment in ten minutes – you guys enjoy, but this is like, important!" she said, heading for the door.

"Like, oh yes! My haircut!" squealed Violet getting up.

"And I have like, a pedicure!" shrieked Lily.

They looked expectantly at Misty.

"I think I'll stay here." Misty said uneasily. "You guys have fun."

Her sisters sighed dramatically, but did not push it.

"Fine. We'll be back in like, a few hours. Chill with the dessert, okay, Misty." Daisy said, and the trio flounced off.

Brock stared after, looking rather heartbroken.

"Come back soon!" he shouted after them, and than buried his face in his arms.

"Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring ring ring! Phone call!" trilled the bright pink pokégear from Dawn's wrist.

She stared at the number, and then jumped up, flushing.

"I'll be back!" she told Ash and Misty, before scampering off somewhere.

Misty thought she heard her squeal 'Hi Paul!' into the pokégear before she left.

"Why did they go? I miss them already…" Brock was moaning with exaggerated lugubriousness, an overly saturnine expression on his face.

Ash and Misty exchanged exasperated looks.

"Where are you going?" Misty asked Ash, as he abruptly stood up. "Don't leave me with this psycho!"

Ash grinned. "I'm getting dessert – I'll get some for you too…" he offered.

Misty was taken aback by this sudden display of chivalry.

"Thanks Ash." she said gratefully. "I want a-"

"Triple chocolate fudge brownie with whipped cream and _extra_ chocolate syrup." Ash finished for her and Misty was surprised.

"How did you-"

"I guess I _still _know you too well."

Misty blushed slightly at this.

"Yeah, I guess you do." she admitted. "But don't get too much syrup, my sisters have this huge issue with calories and stuff…"

"Come on, that's stupid!" Ash said, rolling his eyes.

Misty suddenly felt very self conscious, as she watched his eyes quickly sweep over her figure.

_Is he checking me out? _Her stomach leapt yet again at this thought.

"Besides, you look great to me…" Ash added cheekily, grinning at her again, and Misty nearly choked on her soda at this.

"Wh-what?" she asked, not quite sure if she had heard him correctly.

Ash smirked, not taking his eyes off her.

"Drop dead _gorgeous,_ Mist," he added, winking at her as he strutted off, leaving Misty to stare behind him dreamily.

He didn't use that nickname too often, but she _loved_ it when he did. And he _complimented _her on her appearance! And he was _flirting -_ again!

_I am in heaven right now…_ she thought, reaching over absent-mindedly to pet Pikachu, who was busy devouring his ketchup.

--

Dawn returned before Ash did, at to Misty's dismay plopped herself down into Ash's formerly occupied spot next to her.

"Sorry about that, I got a call!" Dawn said chirpily, and Misty noticed she seemed unusually flushed.

"Who was it?" Misty asked curiously, but Dawn just blushed.

"Oh – you know – this _friend_ of mine…" she said evasively.

"Is he cute?" was Misty's next question.

Dawn gaped at her, wide-eyed.

"I never said-" she began, but Misty just smiled.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't tell Ash." Misty promised.

Dawn then motioned to Brock, who was now staring out of the window, at a buxom blonde in a mini-skirt who had just passed by.

"He won't even register a word you're saying." Misty muttered, shooting Brock a derisive glance, which of course went unnoticed.

Dawn giggled. "Alright… He's not exactly _cute_, and he'd hate me if I said he was…but he's really quite handsome, at least I think so. His name is Paul, and he's one of Ash's rivals. He's a few years older than me, but I kind of think he may-"

Dawn immediately shut up as she noticed Ash approaching the table.

He sat across from Misty, placing down the dessert plate.

Misty's mouth watered as she stared at the glistening mounds of chocolate, the fluffy white cream…

Ash watched her, smiling slowly.

And she called _him_ a glutton…

"Thanks Ash," Misty said, reaching across the table for the plate.

Ash smiled mischievously, pulling it out of her reach.

"Ash…" Misty growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Come on, Misty, I'm not letting you hog the whole thing – share some with me!" he said, his tone as sweet as honey.

Though she was swooning inwardly at the prospect of _sharing dessert with Ash –_ oh, so romantic – Misty craved the dessert. Badly.

Ash took a small chunk of the brownie on his fork, dripping with chocolate and looked at Misty, almost invitingly.

Her heart fluttered again, as she leaned towards him expectantly.

However Ash ate the piece himself instead, licking the fork clean as he continued to look at Misty, laughter in his eyes.

Misty clenched her fists, glaring at him.

"Be patient, Mist." he teased, taking another bite out of the brownie.

Then another.

And another.

Misty watched him, now almost transfixed.

Ash stared back, smirking widely, running his tongue along his lips to wipe off some of the syrup.

He was doing it to piss her off. It was working – sort of.

Yet, the site of Ash teasingly eating the chocolate brownie, staring at her the whole time, licking his lips, was – though she hated to admit it – turning her on.

She wanted nothing more than to kiss him – jump across the table and kiss him right on those smirking, chocolate covered lips.

And then whack him with the mallet, of course.

Ash seemed unaware of her torment, though he finally offered her a piece of the delectable chocolate fudge brownie, leaning forward, the fork held between his fingers.

"Want some?" he asked playfully, a charming smile adorning his handsome face.

Though she hated him, hated him for what he was doing to her, Misty could not refuse the offer.

_He didn't even bother changing the fork,_ she thought to herself, as she accepted the brownie.

It had lost it's charm to her, however, and she could no longer savor the taste of the gooey, warm chocolate – not when all she wanted was to taste Ash's lips against hers.

She looked up, her eyes meeting his again.

_They're the color of chocolate,_ she noted to herself. She had always known that, of course.

Brock, now sufficiently distracted from the girl outside the window, watched the scene unravel, his mouth hanging open like a Magikarp.

Dawn was too occupied messaging someone via her pokénav to notice a thing. (Yes, it was some funky new pokénav with messaging services okay!)

Of course, Ash and Misty did not noticed either of them.

--

Nearly twenty minutes later, since they'd both dragged it on for quite some time, there was only chocolate syrup remaining on the plate.

Ash had generously fed Misty the last morsel of brownie, and now both of their seemingly insatiable appetites were now sufficiently replete, at least where food was concerned.

"It seems a sin to waste all that syrup…" Ash said, rather dolefully, staring at the plate.

"Ash, you can't do that here!" Misty hissed at him, knowing all to well what he intended to do.

He grinned at her again, smirking. "Watch me."

She did.

She watched him, as rather childishly dipped his finger in the syrup, coating it with chocolate, and then bought it to his mouth, sucking the sweetness off.

Ash smiled at her innocently, though his brown eyes were sparkling impishly as he proceeded to lick more sauce off his fingers.

Misty was, somehow captivated by this small action. And if possible, more turned on then before.

Ash seemed to know this, and he grinned almost triumphantly.

It was the annoying grin which pissed her off, made her lose control – that and the fact that he was sitting there, looking extremely hot and kissable and – _absolutely delicious –_ calmly licking his fingers, gazing at her the whole time, eyes shining with mischief.

_You're screwed, Ketchum, _she thought.

--

Ash gulped, as he saw a sudden dangerous gleam in Misty's beautiful eyes.

Though he _loved_ teasing her, annoying her and pissing her off – that gleam usually meant… the mallet.

Still, it was worth it, seeing her stare at him hungrily like that, an expression of longing etched on her face.

He wondered if it was him, or the chocolate which had induced this in her… he hoped it was the former.

Still, he continued to smirk at her, as he dipped his finger yet again in the chocolate sauce.

Ash's heart nearly stopped, as she suddenly grabbed his hand, her slim, perfectly manicured fingers wrapping themselves around his wrist.

He raised his eyebrows challengingly at her.

She said nothing, but leant forward, beautiful eyes flashing, and slid her warm, wet mouth around his chocolate-covered finger.

Ash bit back a gasp, as tremors of pleasure wracked his body. He felt warm, so warm, and one particular part of his body felt particularly good – so good that it pained him.

Misty's tongue swirled around his finger, licking off every last bit of chocolate.

Their eyes met, and Ash shivered involuntarily at the expression in her eyes.

She wasn't pissed off anymore, that was for sure.

Misty slowly withdrew her mouth, disappointing Ash as the warm wetness engulfing his finger was removed.

They both stared at each other for a long moment, the silence heavy.

Finally Misty shrugged her shoulders, and spoke, her tone casual.

"I love chocolate syrup, don't you Ash?"

Ash blushed.

"Y-yeah, sure Misty."

--

_Heheh… hope you liked =)_

_It's not how they'd be in the anime, but this is, like I said before, not meant to be canon_

_Pleeeease be sweet and review!_


	6. The Pidgeotto and the Beedrill

_Disclaimer – I don't own pokémon_

_A/N – There you go, a nice juicy chapter for you all …_

_Okay, and does anyone know the episode in which Ash and Misty fight a lot? I know they fight in most of them, but the one in which they fight till they're nose to nose, and then Brock has to literally pull them apart?? Cus I saw the pic somewhere, and I really wanna know what ep its from!! Thanks =)_

_xx_

_HQ_

_--_

That afternoon, it was decided that the group would stay at a 5-star hotel. Daisy, Violet and Lily were quite revolted at the idea of staying in a pokémon center, and thus booked a large suite instead.

Thus, a few hours later, Ash was lying on his black, atop the silky sheets of a circular waterbed, daydreaming blissfully.

Pikachu was beside him in a similar situation, also dreaming blissfully about ketchup, battling and some of their old adventures.

Ash's dreams however, included Misty and the circular waterbed he was currently on, and the endless, delicious possibilities that arose when the two were combined.

Along with some chocolate too… from that day on, Ash adored chocolate; or rather, he adored the feeling of Misty's mouth on his finger, licking it up… that had felt so amazing… if only she'd gone lower instead, and- NO!

Ash jolted upright, suddenly sweating. He did _not_ just think that. He had _never_ thought such things before. It was frightening.

But still, it was such a thrilling, electrifying idea… and Ash decided there was no harm in merely _thinking_ about it, so he elapsed back into his increasingly lustful daydreams.

"Ash." came Brock's voice, interrupted Ash's fantasy.

"I'm busy. Go away."

Brock raised his eyebrows, unaware of the fact, that in his lewd little Misty-centric fantasy, Ash was _extremely_ busy.

"We need to talk Ash. Now."

Ash flipped over onto his stomach, mainly to hide the growing bulge in his pants, which was starting to ache… he wondered why, though.

"What?" he asked, scowling at Brock.

"I have noticed, Ash," Brock began, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "That things – things between you and Misty have changed."

Ash raised his eyebrows.

"I think we both know what I mean, right Ash?"

Ash said nothing.

"As your friend, and a more responsible and elder male, I feel it is my responsibility to – to guide you on certain pressing issues…"

"Brock, what in the name of Arceus are you talking about?" Ash asked, disgruntled. He really wanted to get back to that fantasy… Misty was waiting for him!

"Ash," said Brock, in a tone of stony seriousness. "I am thrilled, so thrilled that you and Misty have finally discovered your feelings."

"Wh-what?!" Ash spluttered, reddening instantaneously.

"Now, Ash, no point denying it any longer." Brock scolded motherly, ignoring Ash's glare.

"Pika pikachu. Pika pika chu pikapi ka pikchupi chu." Pikachu muttered, joining the conversation.

"Whaddya mean I've crushed on her since I was eleven?! That's crap!" Ash shouted at his pokémon.

"Ash." said Brock, his face stern. "Considering the current circumstances and your hormonal frame of mind, I believe the time has come, for you and I to have – The Talk." he finished dramatically.

"We are talking, Brock."

Brock face faulted at this.

"Aaargh! The Talk, Ash, The Talk! You know – hormones, reproduction, protection!"

Ash stared at him, an expression similar to a Psyduck plastered across his face.

"You don't know what The Talk is?" Brock asked incredulously, but then decided not to wait for Ash's response.

"You know what – I cannot have this discussion with you." Brock said, shaking his head.

"Huh?"

"I am sorry, but I think it's better that you just – I know!" Brock exclaimed suddenly, with renewed enthusiasm.

Ash watched, bemused, as Brock dug into his backpack before pulling out a rather battered looking book.

"Read this! It will explain everything." Brock said, presenting the book to Ash rather proudly.

Ash raised his eyebrows, reading the title on the cover.

"The Pidgeotto and the Beedrill?"

"Yes. Read it, now!" Brock commanded maniacally.

Ash sighed. "Brock, I already know about Pidgeotto, it was my first pokémon, and I can always consult my pokédex if I needed any extra information, I don't see why-"

"AAAARGH!" Brock shouted. "You are so – clueless! Just – just – don't say anything Ash, read the damn book!"

"But I –"

"Read it or else I tell Misty that you've been carrying that photo of her from Playboy around in your pocket for the past few months!" Brock threatened, all in one breath.

"You got it, I am reading!"

Ash flopped back down on the bed, surveying the book.

"The Pidgeotto and the Beedrill…" he read aloud. "A guide to – HOLY SHIT!"

Ash's eyes widened at the subtitle.

"Brock?!"

However, Brock had already left the room, followed by Pikachu.

So Ash, now rather confused, opened the book and commenced reading.

--

Half and hour later (which was the most reading Ash had done in years) Ash emerged, red-faced, from the depths of a most interesting book.

He was enlightened. He was knowledgeable. He now knew, pretty much everything about _that _stuff.

That damn book explained all the weird sensations he felt about Misty, all the strange urges he had – heck, it even explained why his sleeping back was wet in the morning!

Plus it had some – intriguing suggestions… one of which, Ash decided, he would certainly try out.

The room was empty, and Ash slowly shut the book, placing it back into Brock's bag.

Then he carefully removed the folded picture of Misty from the pocket of his jeans, which felt far too tight for him – or maybe that was just – yeah it was….

Glancing around the room again, a rather guilty expression on his face, Ash crept into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it…

--

(_Ten minutes later)_

"Ash!" Misty hammered on the door impatiently. "Ash, open up!"

There was no response, so Misty took out the spare room key, which Brock had given her, sliding it into the slot.

The door opened, but Ash was nowhere to be found. However the bathroom lights were on.

"Must be having a bath…" Misty mused to herself, crashing onto the silk sheets of the bed

_Their suite has a nice bed… circular, how romantic! _she thought to herself, before blushing, and pushing away the new thoughts which had invaded her mind.

Click!

Misty sat up, as the bathroom door opened, and Ash walked out, slowly, a rather dreamy and extremely satisfied smile on his face. He was holding something in his hand, a piece of paper, it seemed.

"Hey, Ash. What's up?"

Ash jumped, startled out of his reverie, and stared at Misty, going red.

"M-misty?! What are you doing here?" he demanded, wide-eyed, shoving the piece of paper into his pocket.

Misty raised her eyebrow, suspiciously.

"What's that piece of paper, Ash?" she asked.

"N-n-none of your business!! Why are you here?"

He seemed rather flustered. She wondered why.

"I was looking for Pikachu."

"Oh – he's not here."

"I see that."

"Okay."

Misty narrowed her eyes. He was acting strange and fidgety – and why did he keep moving his hand to his pocket?

"Ash, what's on that piece of paper you're hiding from me?" Misty asked, her voice now teasing.

"Nothing!" was Ash's response.

"Really?" Misty asked tauntingly.

"Yep, it's nothing."

"Show me…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cus I don't wanna."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaase?" she persisted, standing up, twirling a lock of hair on her fingers, staring at him with wide ocean-colored eyes.

Ash was finding it very difficult to say no to her. She knew that.

"Come on… if it's a secret I won't tell anyone, you know that." Misty wheedled, taking a step towards him.

He wanted to tell her – he wanted to tell her everything…

"Please, Ash." she asked again, softly.

He was reminded of one of his fantasies, where she would say those same words to him, desperately whispered in his ear.

"Don't you trust me?" she beseeched.

He couldn't help leaning, just a tiny bit towards her, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Of course I trust you…" Ash said tenderly, unaware that it was all a scheme to make him tell her.

"Then why can't you tell me this one little thing?"

Ash shoved his hands back into his pocket, to stop himself from grabbing her. She was close now, and he realized, they were completely alone. For the first time that day.

And she was so pretty… she was still wearing the tight little blue dress, her hair loose and cascading down her shoulders.

And if she continued looking at him like that, speaking in that tone of voice, he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer.

"I do – I really do, more than anyone – but – but I can't Misty, I'm sorry. I can't – I just can't tell you this." Ash stammered.

"Why not?"

"Because – because – I just can't okay! It's personal! Now stop bugging me!"

_Personal? _Misty wondered. _It's just a piece of paper – which he was reading in the bathroom? Why did he look so happy – it's like he – _then it hit her, and her eyes widened.

_NO! Ash wouldn't have done that, he probably doesn't even know about it! But still – its the only thing that makes sense! Ooh, I have to know which bitch's picture he's got on that paper now, the pervert!_

"ASH!" she shrieked, and Ash looked at her, a bit afraid.

"Wh-what?!"

"Whose picture was that?!"

"I-I-I never said it was a picture!!!" Ash shouted, now feeling rather mortified and extremely nervous.

He was screwed. She'd mallet him. How did she find out, was he that obvious?

Misty looked at him disdainfully, crossing her arms, trying desperately to hide the intense jealousy at that unknown girl in the photograph which had boiled up inside her.

"Seriously, Ash. I'm not a kid. And nor are you."

"Trust me, I figured _that _out."

Misty could have sworn his eyes had flickered downwards as he said this.

_Wishful thinking Misty – he doesn't care about you. Why he was flirting, I don't know, but there's obviously some other extra hot girl who turns him on…_

Misty ignored these thoughts, rolling her eyes, and suppressed the urge to yank the picture out of his pocket and tear it to shreds.

"So which girl was it?" she asked, trying to keep the acrid, bitter tone out of her voice.

"Or, was it a guy? Are you gay, Ash?"

_Please don't be gay, _she prayed inwardly.

Ash looked at her in horror.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not gay!!!"

"Then at least show me the girl!"

"Who said it was a girl?!"

"Don't tell me it's a pokémon, Ash – you can't be _that_ obsessed!"

Ash was now looking at her, incredulously, a disgusted expression inhabiting his face.

"P-pokémon?! Ewww, Misty that's unnatural!!!" he cried.

"Well, so are you!" she shot back.

"Why do you want to know so badly, anyways?" he asked, crossing his arms, narrowing his eyes.

_Crap. _

"I – I – I was just wondering!" Misty said, her voice rather high-pitched.

Ash raised one eyebrow, running his hands through his dark hair, an action which Misty found extremely sexy.

He then smiled slightly – it was actually a smirk.

"You're jealous." he stated.

_How in the name of Mew did he figure that out?! He's supposed to be freakin' dense! Not to mention, short and dumb and innocent!!!_

"What?!" Misty asked, trying to keep her voice more indignant than fearful.

"You're jealous – I can see it. You're _burning_ with jealousy." he repeated, playfully this time.

"You're delusional." Misty spat, her heart racing.

"It's alright, _Mist,_ I don't mind." he said, winking.

_I think I'm in love with him…_ Misty thought to herself, but banished this thought from her mind immediately.

"I hate you." she snarled.

"Yeah right, Misty," he scoffed.

He was still staring at her, arms crossed, smiling cockily, head tilted to the side.

"You are so annoying!" Misty finally shrieked, at a loss of what to say to him.

"You love it though, don't you?"

"Oh, you!!! Ash Ketchum you are nothing but a presumptuous little brat!!!" Misty exploded.

Ash grinned. He loved her when she was angry, it was so hot…

"Really?"

"Yes, you are! You're nothing but an _annoying_, _stupid_ little kid, who stole my _bike – _Ash Ketchum, you STOLE my bike and you STILL haven't paid me back for it!!!" Misty hollered.

Ash cringed. How she could remember _that_ at a time like this, was beyond him. But then again, Misty was rather unpredictable – he loved that about her.

"Aren't we going a bit off topic, Mist?" he asked, watching her rant with a rather amused expression on his face. "I mean, we were talking about you being jealous and now-"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Misty interrupted, shouting.

"Yes you are…" Ash teased, grinning.

Misty was unable to think of a dignified response for this, and thus replied with her trusty comeback –

"I AM NOT!"

Ash fell into the trap, forgetting the fact that he and Misty were actually rather hormonal 18 year olds, not crazy 10 year old kids.

"YOU ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

She was close to him, very close, and he could see those beautiful ocean-colored eyes blazing. She was glaring at him, and it was fueling his lust.

He'd also lost any self-control he had.

Ash grabbed Misty by her shoulders, and she stared at him, wide-eyed, in shock, as he shoved her against the wall, pressing his body up against hers.

He heard her gasp, he could feel it, he could feel her breath tickling his lips.

"Yes, yes you are Misty…" he murmured softly, gazing deep into her eyes.

"What are you doing Ash?" she asked, her voice trembling.

He was aching pleasurably now, and he was rock-hard; he was sure that she could feel it – his suspicions were confirmed as she gasped again, now fully aware of how he felt.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ash asked, moving his hands to grasp her hips.

There was no answer, and Misty continued to stare at him, looking confused, scared, hopeful…

"You don't need to be jealous Misty." he whispered, tilting his head closer, so that their noses were touching.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Everyone knows that you're the only girl I have eyes for..." he replied, pulling her closer to him, one of the hands resting on her hips sliding lower.

"Ash…" she gasped, and the sound made him ache even more, if that was possible.

This was as good as, no better than, his dreams…

"Yes, Misty?" he asked. He knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to her. Though he wanted it, just as badly as she did, he wanted to hear her ask him for it, _beg_ him for it, first.

"Kiss me, Ash. _Now._"

"Are you sure…" he asked playfully, lifting a hand to stroke her long, orange tresses.

"Please, Ash. Please." she begged, placing her hands on his hard chest.

Ash, with self-control he thought he ought to be rewarded for, decided to prolong the teasing. Misty was far too much fun to tease.

He brushed his lips against her cheek, not too shy of her mouth, before quickly pulling away, eyes twinkling.

"Ash." Misty growled, digging her nails into his chest.

"What, was that not enough for you, Misty? You want more, then?" he asked, grinning.

"Stop being such a f****** asshole right this instant, Ash Ketchum!" she hissed.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Misty, and I swear I'll give it to you…"

Misty's heart was racing in anticipation – she hated him for denying her, but she couldn't help but love him for dragging it on, for teasing her… how typical of Ash, to be so aggravating.

"You know what I want." she said through clenched teeth. "And if you don't give it to me soon, I swear on Mew that I will kill you, slowly and painfully."

Ash laughed at this.

"You love me too much to kill me…" he said, rolling his hips forward.

Misty gasped.

Ash bought his lips closer to hers, now only a few millimeters away.

"Ash…" Misty moaned. "Do that again."

Ash finally decided to oblige the poor girl's wishes, and thrust his hips forward into her again.

"Kiss me, Ash, kiss me now." Misty begged.

Ash couldn't hold himself any longer – teasing Misty, though one of the most fun things in the world (ever better than training!) required a tremendous amount of self-control, which had now run out.

However, just as he was about to slam his lips against hers, there was a loud knock on the door.

--

_Hee hee, sorry if I dragged that for too long – but, if you've noticed even in my other fanfics, I love dragging AAML! Especially the kisses!_

_Anyways, hoped you enjoyed, and please review.. will update ASAP, I can't leave em hanging at such a crucial juncture!_


	7. A New Challenge

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of this, except perhaps, the plot._

_--_

Brock was getting bored – the disadvantage of staying in a hotel was that there was no Nurse Joy to hit on.

And the Sensational Sisters were busy – and Dawn was far too young to catch his interest.

And, for the first time in his life, he just didn't have the heart to hit on random, but sexy strangers, most of whom didn't have the patience, or kindness of his darling Joy.

So, Brock decided to drown his sorrows in Playboy, and trudged towards the room where he had left Ash about fifteen minutes ago.

He hadn't given the spare key to Misty, and so Brock rapped on the door impatiently, eager to get his hands on his precious Playboy.

The door was answered by a rather red-faced, extremely disgruntled Ash.

"What do you want?" Ash snarled, making it all too obvious he didn't appreciate his friend's presence.

"I believe this is my room too, Ash, let me in." Brock replied, shoving Ash aside as he entered the room.

His non-existent eyes nearly popped of their non-existent sockets, as he saw Misty, leaning against the wall, her hair slightly disheveled, blushing furiously.

Brock's eyes darted from one guilty-looking teenager to the other.

"Did you guys-" he began questioningly.

"NO!" Ash and Misty both cut him off, shouting.

"We didn't do _anything_…" Ash said, feeling rather envenomed that Brock had spoilt such an intense, perfect moment.

Brock noticed his bitter tone, and shot his friends an apologetic look.

"Bad timing on my part, then?" he asked meekly, quailing under the glare Misty was shooting him.

"Can you go?" she asked, her voice dangerously polite.

"Yeah, I'm going!" Brock said. "I just need my magazine and – oh no! Just you stop right there, Misty!"

"Brock, _don't_ -" Ash begged, but Misty was getting irritated.

"_What_, Brock?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Playboy, Misty. Playboy." Brock said. "Does it ring a bell?"

Misty looked at him if he was crazy.

"No!" she replied, in a tone which clearly stated she found his question ridiculous.

"Are you sure, Misty – because I believe I know about a certain _connection_ between you and that particular magazine…" Brock said accusingly.

"You're insane! Playboy? Me? Seriously, Brock, what's up with you?" Misty asked bewildered.

"You don't know what I'm talking about then?" Brock continued.

"NO! Ash, what's up with him?" Misty cried exasperatedly. "Brock, could you please just go and leave us _alone?_"

Ash jumped up, nodding his head vigorously.

"Yeah, Brock, you should really go." he agreed.

"Azumarill? Playboy? Doesn't sound familiar, Misty?" Brock persisted.

"Ash," Misty said, looking rather terrified now. "They don't have pokémon in Playboy do they?"

"Of course not!" Ash assured her. "I mean I don't think so, I wouldn't really know…"

"Then why is he talking about Azumarill?! And what do I have to do with that disgusting magazine?!"

"You won't admit it?" Brock asked. "Fine, I'll prove it to you!"

Brock shot out his hand, grabbing Ash by the collar, and pulled a piece of paper out of his jeans before Ash could even protest or do anything to stop him.

"BROCK!!!" Ash shouted, lunging for the paper, but Brock held it out of his reach, looking at him rather pityingly.

"I'm sorry Ash, but she won't believe me without proof..." Brock said.

"Traitor." Ash muttered.

"What's happening?" Misty asked.

"Brock's being a loser, that's what." Ash grumbled, grabbing a pillow from the bed and burying his flushed face into it.

"Misty." Brock began, flourishing the crumpled paper in her face. "You see this piece of paper?"

"No, I don't." she answered sarcastically, but then her curiosity was piqued – it was the same paper Ash had with him… she _had_ to know who was on it!

"Well, it's a photo of a girl Ash found in my Playboy magazine." Brock said.

Misty shot Ash a dirty look at this, her heart sinking.

Ash was peeking over the pillow, a guilty, apologetic expression in his eyes.

_He said he only had eyes for me… but there's some girl in Playboy – ugh, I didn't know Ash liked Playboy of all things…_Misty thought to herself sadly.

"Do you want to see this photo, Misty?" Brock asked.

"N-not really…" she mumbled dejectedly. It would just make her feel worse, seeing the super-hot model Ash was so crazy about.

Brock ignored this, flattening out the photograph, and thrusting it under Misty's nose anyhow.

Misty gasped.

It was her: skimpy Azumarill costume, wink and all.

"B-b-but th-that's me!!!" she shrieked, terrified and ecstatic at the same time.

Terrified at the possibility that she was in the magazine; ecstatic at the realization that it was only _her_ picture which Ash had with him all along – there was no other hot model – Ash had been telling the truth when he said he had eyes only for her…

"What did I tell you?"

"B-but Brock! Are – are you sure you found this in _Playboy?_" Misty asked, now panicking.

"You mean you're still denying it?"

"Brock! You know I'd never, ever agree to pose for _Playboy,_ what kind of a skank do you think I am?!" Misty shouted.

"But I swear, this _was_ in Playboy – you can even see the little Lopunny logo at the bottom of the picture."

Unfortunately, this was true, and Misty was horrified – her picture, a picture of her, clad in that – that _ludicrous_ costume – was in the worst magazine possible.

"I – I don't know how this is possible, I would never do something like this! My sisters maybe, but I wouldn't…" Misty suddenly trailed off, realization dawning upon her.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked timidly, seeing that she looked ready to explode.

"DAISY!" Misty hollered. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

--

"DAISY! VIOLET! LILY! OPEN THE DOOR!"

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Daisy popped her pretty face out, her blonde hair piled at the top of her hair in curling irons.

"Like, what's all the racket for, Misty?" she asked.

Misty was fuming.

"How _could_ you send this to Playboy, Daisy, how could you do this to me?" she hissed, shoving the photo under her sister's nose.

"Hey, nice picture, you're as photogenic as me!" Daisy squealed, oblivious to Misty's mounting wrath.

"_Why_ in the name of Arceus, was _this _in _Playboy?"_ Misty demanded.

Daisy's eyes widened. "This was in _Playboy?"_

"Yes."

"Like, oh my god! That's brilliant!" Daisy shrieked, looking extremely proud for some reason. "Congratulations on finally making it to Playboy like us! I knew you had it in you, little sis!"

She pulled the disconcerted Misty into a warm hug, patting her on the back. Misty shoved her away, now seething.

"Daisy, I did _not_ want to be in this corrupted magazine! You _knew_ that!" Misty cried.

"Like, what's going on?" Violet asked, joining the turmoil.

"Oh, hi Misty – like, what's up?" Lily chimed in.

"Misty's in playboy." Daisy said.

"LIKE, WOW!!! Congratulations!"

"That's like, an awesome achievement for you!"

Misty looked at Violet and Lily scornfully, ignoring their gleeful cries.

"It is certainly _not._" she snarled. "And Daisy, you still haven't told me _how_ this got into Playboy!"

"How and why did you take that picture anyways, that's what I want to know." Brock piped up from behind Misty.

"And Daisy, your hair looks gorgeous." he added.

"Like, um, thanks." Daisy said cheerfully. "And well, like, what happened was, Violet designed all these like, adorable little pokémon costumes – Azumarill for Misty, Dewgong for me, Goldeen for her and Seaking for Lily – like, just for fun. Violet's really creative with costumes and stuff, right Vi?"

Violet giggled. "Yeah, I like, make them in my free time."

"So then, we dressed up in them, just for fun, and we kind of like, took pictures – it was just a private little family thing, like a joke…. we were just like, fooling around."

"Where was I when you guys were doing this…" Brock said aloud.

"In Sinnoh, thankfully far away." said Misty shortly. "And, I remember all that, but those photos were private! Between us! How did Playboy get them?"

Lily then spoke up, looking rather guilty.

"Uh – I think that might have been my fault…" she muttered.

"What did you do?" Misty asked, rounding on her.

"Well… I transferred them from Daisy's camera to a pen drive – like, just for back up… but then one day I met this like, really hot guy, who worked for the Playboy magazine… and – well – we hadn't appeared in it for like, the last three issues… so I gave him the pen drive and told him he could put us in… I like, completely forgot _you_ were on it too…"

"Great! Just great!" Misty ranted. "If it isn't the most mortifying thing in the world!"

"Stop overreacting!" Lily said affectedly.

"I'm NOT overreacting! If I was overreacting, I'd have made Gyarados hyper beam you by now!!!"

Lily seemed terrified by this threat.

"I'm sorry, it was like, an honest mistake, I won't do it again!" she wailed. "Please forgive me Misty?" she turned to Misty, her eyes wide and watery.

"Alright…" Misty relented. "But this better not happen again…"

"It won't!" Lily promised, her disposition transmogrifying from apparently upset to cheery again.

"And anyways, you should, like, be thanking me… not every girl gets to be on Playboy!" Lily added, winking.

Misty growled at this, and slammed the door in her sister's face.

"Airhead." she muttered to herself.

Ash and Brock were silent for awhile, as the trio stood in the corridor outside her sisters' room, digesting this new information.

Finally, Brock spoke up.

"Well I – I'm going to our room - we're running short on rice-balls, and there's a little kitchen in our suite, so I think I'll make some while we're here – don't worry about the Playboy thing, Misty, it was just one issue… the special anniversary one, but still, no big deal…" and with this he sped off.

"WHAT?!" Misty shouted after him. "SPECIAL ISSUE??!!"

Ash said nothing, deciding it was better to let her cool off – he was, anyways, for some unfathomable reason, feeling strangely shy around her – maybe because she'd discovered his secret, and he didn't know how she'd react… hopefully, she'd just forget about the whole thing…

"Ash?" came Misty's soft voice. Apparently she had cooled down, but she had also remembered…

"Y-yeah Misty?"

"The whole time – this was the photo you had…"

Ash nodded, blushing.

"So when I was jealous – I was actually…"

"Jealous of yourself, yes."

Misty giggled, and Ash prayed she would leave it at that.

She didn't.

"So in the bathroom – when you were – you know…"

"YES! Yes, it was you I was thinking about, you and nobody else, okay!" Ash exclaimed. "Can we forget about this?!"

"How long have you – done that for?" she asked, and Ash now looked rather upset.

"It was the first time, I promise – don't kill me please. I'm sorry and I won't do it again." he said, staring at the ground, kicking the carpeted floor with his foot.

Misty smiled – he was so embarrassed, it was actually very cute.

Though she knew Ash would resent it, Misty couldn't help herself, so she reached out and pinched his cheek.

"You're really cute." she told him.

Ash blushed, but also looked slightly affronted, and attempted to glare at her.

"Gee, thanks, Misty. I'm not a little kid." he said, sulking. "Or a pokémon for that matter."

Misty giggled again.

"I know, but you're still adorable."

"So – so you're not upset? You don't think I'm a pervert or anything?" Ash asked, rather shyly this time, looking up at her hopefully.

Misty's heart melted. She _loved _him.

"No, I think you're a sweetheart." she replied fondly, reaching out to take his hand in hers.

He said nothing but entwined their fingers, and they stood their for awhile. When he finally spoke, his voice was heavy with emotion.

"I used to look at it every night, and think about you. I missed you a lot, Misty – when you were gone."

It was now Misty's turn to blush, but she said nothing, wanting him to continue.

"I wish you'd never left me. It's not half as fun without you there – I had no one to argue with, flirt with, get beaten up by…" he smiled at the last bit.

"It was a bit boring."

"But you had May – and then Dawn…"

"Misty, you _know_ the only girl I ever wanted was you…"

Misty shivered at the intense look in his eyes. Would he kiss her now? She wanted him to, so badly…

He didn't kiss her though. Instead, he pulled her by the hand, walking in the direction of their room.

"Where are we going?" Misty asked.

"To kick Brock out." he replied, his voice low, and full of restrained passion.

Misty's heart thumped wildly in anticipation.

Ash knocked on the door – there was no answer. So he removed the key from his pocket, sliding it into the slit – the door opened with a click.

They stepped into the room, which was clearly empty.

"Brock's gone." Ash said, turning the knob to lock the door.

"Yeah…" Misty replied softly, gazing into his blazing brown eyes.

--

The atmosphere was tense – very tense, as they stood still for a moment, neither of them moving.

Then Ash grabbed her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulled her to him, crashing his lips against hers.

Misty responded immediately, kissing him fervently, taking off his precious pokémon league hat so she could tangle her fingers in his messy hair.

She was on fire – flaming desire coursed through every nerve in her body.

One of Ash's hands ran up her back, into her hair, as the other moved even lower.

They continued kissing, brushing their lips against each other's, until Ash lightly bit her bottom lip. She kissed him harder, but he wasn't satisfied, so he bit it again, harder this time.

Misty gasped this time, and Ash seized the opportunity, shoving his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

It was a full-blown make-out session now, and Ash and Misty kissed with an urgency, a passion fueled by years of crushing, of dreaming, of wanting the very thing that was happening just then.

Still not breaking the kiss, Ash pulled Misty backwards, till they both collapsed onto the bed, and then flipped her over, so he was on top of her.

They continued kissing for awhile, and Ash placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly pulling the straps of her dress downwards.

Misty tensed up, and Ash could feel it. He reluctantly broke the kiss, and pulled away slightly to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Misty didn't say anything, biting her lip nervously.

"Misty," Ash said softly, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I – I really – like kissing you Ash, don't get me wrong, it's the most amazing feeling in the world, and I could do it forever…" Misty began uncertainly.

Ash rolled off of her, sitting up, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Yes, me too… and?" he asked patiently, cradling her in his arms.

"Well – I – I haven't ever done this kind of stuff before…" Misty mumbled, burying her face into his chest, savoring the feeling as his arms wrapped around her.

"Neither have I, you're my first." he said, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Really?" she asked, pulling away so she could look at his handsome face.

"Of course!" Ash laughed. "What did you think?"

He pressed his forehead to hers, their noses touching. She could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"I haven't exactly had time with all that training, battling, saving the world…" he said.

Misty laughed, waiting for him to continue.

"…and I honestly never wanted anyone but you to be my first – and last…" he whispered, placing a hand on her thigh, slowly sliding it upwards.

Misty trembled at his soft caresses – it felt so good, so right… but still, she was unsure. She didn't know why, but she felt a bit – unready.

Ash sighed, reading the troubled expression on her face.

"What is it, Misty?" he asked again.

"I just – I don't think I'm ready!" Misty blurted out, and then felt like hitting herself as she saw a slightly hurt, disappointed look cross Ash's face.

He removed his hand instantaneously, and Misty regretted ever opening her mouth… she should have just let him, it felt amazing anyways… why had she stopped him?

"I – I'm sorry." Ash was saying frantically, "I just – lost control, I should have asked you, I thought you wanted it…" he trailed off despondently, staring at his hands.

"Oh, Ash!" Misty cried, flinging her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean it like that! I enjoyed it, and I want it, I swear I do…"

"Then what's the matter?" he asked, almost desperately.

"I – I want to, I swear on Lugia, but – just – could we not – have _sex_ yet?" she pleaded.

"You mean you don't - want me…"

"No, Ash! That's not it! It's not you!" Misty cried.

"Am I messing up? Did I do something wrong?" he asked anxiously, and Misty hated herself for the pained expression that crossed his face.

"No, you were perfect, you are perfect, Ash, it's just I – I want to wait…" Misty said, feeling incredibly stupid, unable to meet his eyes.

"Oh." he said, gently pushing her off him. "I see."

"No you don't!" she exclaimed. "You're misunderstanding! I want it all, as bad as you do-"

"Yeah right." Ash snorted.

"I'm serious, Ash! I just want to do it gradually, one step at a time, not rush into anything! This is all new for me, and I really like you, more than I think it's possible to like someone – and I just want it to be special…and romantic…"

"So silk sheets and circular beds aren't romantic enough for you, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"No! I mean, yes! Grrr…that's not what I meant! Mew, Ash, can't you understand – I'm not like you, I want everything, but just – later on!"

"How much later?" he asked bitterly. "You're leaving in a few weeks."

"I'm sorry Ash." she whispered, her voice cracking, tears welling up in her eyes. "I screwed up. I'm an idiot. It's just I have all these weird fantasies – I _want_ to do everything, but then I also want to wait, and go slow… it's just confusing."

Ash's face softened, and he held out his arms.

"Come here, Mist." he said, and she stared at him.

"Come on, I'm not going to rape you." he said, chuckling dryly.

"I know that!" she answered indignantly, letting him gather her in his arms again.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm such an idiot…" she muttered.

"No, you're not."

"A psychopath."

Ash smiled. "That, you most definitely are."

"I'm sorry, Ash." she said again.

Ash shook his head, kissing her on the nose this time.

"Don't be… if that's what you want, that's what you'll get. I don't want to force anything on you, and I don't want to change anything about you. If you're like that, it's okay, because you're my Misty, and I think you're wonderful the way you are."

"Oh, Ash…" Misty gushed, her eyes filling with tears again. "You're such a sweetheart, I don't deserve you! I promise I'll be ready – one day!"

Ash smiled.

"Just do me one favor, Misty?" he requested.

"Anything." she said immediately.

"Change out of that freaking dress."

Misty looked at him questioningly.

"Y-you look way too hot for your own good in it, Misty. I swear I'll lose control… you don't know how difficult it is for me, right now."

His voice was rough, husky, and Misty _wanted_ him to lose control, to jump on her, to tell her he didn't care about her stupid little fancies, and he'd have his way with her anyways.

_Don't think like that,_ she scolded herself. _You'll make it harder on the poor boy! Stop being so indecisive, you've made a choice, now stick to it! And no regrets!_

But Misty regretted it.

As she walked out of the room, after sharing one last long kiss with Ash, Misty regretted it more than anything.

--

Ash watched her go, feeling rather resentful at his generosity.

_I won't force you, Misty…_he thought to himself. _But by the end of this week, you're going to go back on everything you said – you're going to be begging me…_

It was a challenge after all, to win her over.

And there was nothing Ash loved more than a challenge.

He slid off the bed, picking up his pokémon league hat and placing it on his head, and turned it backwards, his eyes glinting.

_Misty, I'm going to get you… just you wait! _


	8. An Argument Resolved

_Disclaimer – Don't own them. _

_A/N – Sorry to be so infuriating about the chapters =) Yes, maybe I am dragging it on, but it's fun, so I apologize for being, as some reviewers have said 'a tease'_

_But it kinda goes with the whole story – trust me, there is way more of this shit to come_

_I mean it's Ash and Misty, so egos are bound to clash, right?_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, which I promise you, does have serious action. Maybe lemony. So if you're not old enough, don't read._

_--_

Later that day, Ash and Misty were in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Brock to return with their pokéballs, which he had taken to the pokémon center.

Of course, nobody needed their pokémon healed – it was just an excuse for the Joy-starved boy to make a convenient trip there.

Misty had changed – into her short denim shorts, and a yellow mid-riff tank top.

Ash glared at her, as she sat down next to him, crossing her legs.

"You know, that doesn't help much." he grumbled.

"Huh?"

"You still look sexy as hell."

Misty blushed, slipping her hand through his, and leaned forward to kiss him.

He let her, but when she moved to deepen it, he pulled away.

"What?" Misty asked, confused.

Ash looked at her apologetically. "I just – I won't be able to control myself if you kiss me like that… it's hard enough already."

"Oh." Misty said, feeling extremely disappointed. "You mean I can't – kiss you anymore?"

Ash shrugged. "You really want to?"

"Of course I do! I want to do everything – except _that…"_

Ash raised his eyebrows, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You seriously want to do _everything_ except have sex."

"Well, of course!" an unknowing Misty repeated.

"I guess that's okay with me…" Ash murmured, tilting his head so that he could kiss her again.

"You're the sweetest person in the whole world, Ash Ketchum!" Misty proclaimed when they broke away from each other. "And I don't think I'll ever be able to yell at you again."

Ash grinned, rather evilly.

_You think so, Misty?_

--

"ASH! You are the most annoying, dense little midget in the whole world!"

"Midget! Look whose talking, you scrawny little runt!"

"Ooh, you're paying for that! Wait till I find my mallet you useless bike-wrecker!"

"Pikachu wrecked it, not me!"

"That's completely off topic – and I'm not a runt!"

"Well, I'm not a midget!"

"I know that!"

"Well – so do I!"

"What were we arguing about again?!"

"I don't remember!!!"

"Big surprise, your brain is the size of a Weedle! Wait - now I do remember!!"

"What??!!"

"You got us lost in this horrible, scary bug-filled forest, because you were holding the map _upside-down_, seriously how stupid do you have to be!"

"I was distracted!"

"By what, a Pidgey?! Or another Caterpie?!!"

"No, by you!"

Misty fell silent at this, and Ash smirked.

"You look really hot when you're angry, Mist."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu scolded exasperatedly.

"He's right! You guys better stop _flirting_ so we can get back to the hotel – continue this later!" Brock said.

A few days had passed, and the trio was lost – in the woods – again.

It was Ash's fault, of course.

Brock, who visited the pokémon center on a daily basis, had taken an extra-long time returning that day – Misty was sure he had just been too busy flirting with Nurse Joy, but Ash was convinced his friend was in mortal peril and thus needed rescuing.

So Ash and Misty had left the hotel, and headed to the pokémon center to find Brock.

It turned out, that Misty was somewhat correct – Brock hadn't been flirting with Joy, however, but Suzie, an old acquaintance. The gang stayed at the pokémon centre for awhile, so Brock could spend some time with Suzie (who was leaving that evening) and then they left for the hotel.

However, Ash as usual, insisted they take a shortcut, instead of walking.

Misty was strongly against this idea, but Ash convinced her (with a few kisses, to Brock and Pikachu's dismay – initially they were thrilled, but the public displays of affection were getting far too frequent).

The shortcut, of course consisted of walking through a forest – and eventually resulted in them getting lost.

Which led to the inevitable argument.

"You know what!" cried a very frustrated Brock, snatching the map out of Ash's hands.

"What?!" Ash and Misty asked together.

"I'm leading the way, without any suggestions or interferences from _either_ of you. You two just walk behind me and Pikachu – leave it to us!"

Ash and Misty complied, lagging a few feet behind, their hands entwined, which was rather ironic, as they continued their bickering.

"Those two are crazy!" Brock sighed to Pikachu, scanning the map.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

--

"Ash, I'm sorry about what I said earlier…" Misty said.

"Don't worry about it! It's fun arguing with you!" Ash replied, squeezing her hand, but then suddenly his eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty asked hurriedly.

"Don't move Misty, but there's a rather large Caterpie on your head and-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

Brock and Pikachu turned around in concern, only to see Misty running around screaming 'Get it away! Get it away!' while Ash was doubled over, laughing.

"Ash, stop laughing and heeeellllp!!!" Misty wailed, as Ash turned his mirthful face to her.

"I was only joking Misty, there is no Caterpie – just wanted to scare ya!" he laughed, his eyes crinkling.

Pikachu and Brock sweat dropped, but then continued through the forest, ignoring the fiery altercation that would soon take place behind them.

"ASH! How could you do that! You know how scared I am!"

"It was just a joke – revenge, you could call it…"

This wasn't true – though Ash enjoyed teasing Misty, he wasn't seeking revenge; however he knew that if he told her he was, she would get mad, which was precisely his intention.

"Revenge?! Ash Ketchum, what have I ever done to you?!! I apologized for the 'midget' thing and we both knew that's not true!"

"That's not what I was talking about." he said rather sourly.

"Then what?!"

Ash took this opportunity to steer the argument right where he wanted it.

"A couple days back – in the room – you denied me…"

Misty was rendered speechless for a few seconds by this outrageous statement.

"I – what – you – what?!" she screeched.

"Yeah – that hurt, so, um – I – uh – wanted revenge!"

"That's disgusting! How could you – something like that – how could you even think of that, Ash!"

"I don't know, but I did!"

"But you were so sweet and understanding then – what happened all of a sudden?"

"I've been a good boy for the past few days, for your Mew-damned sake! But it's hard, and it's really frustrating!!!"

"But at that time you said it was alright, but now you're saying you want _revenge?!_"

"Uh – maybe?"

"What is with you?!"

"What is with me?! I'll tell you what is with me – hormones! Yes, I have hormones, you know, these things which make you – want to do stuff – which you, most unfortunately, don't seem to possess!!!"

"How dare you say that! I want to do stuff just not _that_ stuff!"

Brock and Pikachu listened wide-eyed, and absolutely scandalized. How far had Ash and Misty gone behind their backs?

"You talk about it like it's a crime or something!"

"I told you Ash, I just want to wait!"

"I know that! I told you, I'll wait for you too! I have been waiting!"

"Then why are you being such a moron right now?!"

"Because I feel like it!!!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"See if I care!"

"Okay!"

--

The argument continued on, even after they had reached the hotel, ten minutes later, thanks to Brock's navigational skills which were far superior to Ash's.

"Uh – guys – I'm heading to the pool… you wanna come?" Brock asked, but this inquiry went ignored.

"Um – okay – let's go Pikachu… I guess they need to – sort things out."

"Pikachu!"

"Just – just don't do anything _inappropriate_ okay, guys!" Brock called.

He was ignored again.

--

Ash practically dragged Misty to his room, arguing the whole way.

"Where are we going?"

"My room."

"Why?!"

"So we can sort this stupid argument out once and for all!" Ash said harshly, closing the door – and locking it.

"A-ash?" Misty asked, her heart racing.

They were alone. Again.

They hadn't been alone for the past few days – mainly because Ash said he didn't trust himself with her. Misty thought he was being a gentleman, but she still longed for more than just kissing and holding hands (which was all Ash would do now)… but she still wasn't exactly ready for sex, even though she dreamed about it… she convinced herself, that it was better to wait, though had begun doubting this.

Still, they were along now, and Ash seemed pissed. He was glaring at her.

Misty shuddered involuntarily – there was anger on his face, but also something else.

"You know Misty, you've been pissing me off so much off late…" he said through gritted teeth.

"What have I done?" she exclaimed.

Ash stepped towards her.

"Oh nothing, Misty. Absolutely nothing!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop being so immature!" she hissed.

"_I'm_ being immature?" he shot back.

"Yeah, you always have been!" she retorted.

"Name one time!"

Misty laughed outright at this.

"Oh, I can name many – let's start with – ah, the time you sent out a _Caterpie_ to fight a _Pidgeotto_… an extremely mature choice, that was!" she said derisively.

This angered Ash even further.

"That was years ago! And I'm not talking about _pokémon, _you know that!"

"Wow, the wannabe pokémon master _isn't_ talking about pokémon – is that all you think about, Ash? Pokémon, food and sex?"

Though it was completely irrelevant, she said it to annoy him, because she was sure it would. He knew that.

But still, she regretted it, as she saw his eyes narrow, and he stepped even closer to her.

"Fuck you, Misty." Ash whispered, before slamming her against the wall and kissing her.

She was shocked – she did _not_ expect _that._

But he was kissing, hard, releasing all the pent up anger and frustration. And she relished every moment of it.

The kiss soon grew softer, slower, gentler, though no less intense. Ash soon broke away, to Misty's dismay – which turned to delight as he started kissing her on her neck.

"Ash…" Misty moaned, as he lightly bit on a particularly sensitive area.

He stopped, looking up at her, smiling slyly.

"Anything but sex, you said."

She nodded unsurely.

"I'll be a good boy, I promise Misty. I won't do _that."_ he said, eyes twinkling mischievously.

He tugged on her belt loops to pull her closer to him, and then placed on hand at the small of her back, fingers brushing the bare skin exposed by her yellow tank top. The other hand he ran down her bare stomach, to stop at the button of her shorts.

"Ash – wh-what…" she was trembling.

"This time, do us both a favor, and shut up."

"A-alright."

He was surprised at her willingness – he'd expected her to protest, argue. Still Ash wasn't complaining.

He deftly unbuttoned her shorts, not taking his eyes off hers, and then tugged them down, his gaze challenging.

Misty didn't stop him, though she stared at him, wide-eyed.

Ash looked downwards, smiling slightly at the sight of the lacey material.

He'd guessed correct – she did wear _blue_ underwear.

He pulled that off too.

Misty's breath hitched, as he placed a hand on the inside of her leg, running it upwards.

"You know, if you tell me to stop, I will." he offered cheekily, but Misty said nothing.

So he continued to tease her, running his fingers up and down, taking pleasure in her growing impatience.

Finally, he brushed his fingertips against her opening, grinning as she gasped loudly.

"You're easy to please, Misty." he remarked, before sliding a half-gloved finger into her.

She was wet – very wet.

She moaned, loudly. It only encouraged him, and he slid in another finger.

"Aaaash!!!"

"Yeah, Mist?" he asked casually, rubbing his fingers against her.

"D-don't – stop!" she begged.

So he stopped.

She glared at him.

He stared back, eyes glinting infuriatingly.

"Tell me I'm the greatest pokémon trainer in the world."

Misty snorted. "Yeah right."

Ash began sliding his fingers out.

"No!" Misty whimpered.

"Then say it."

"Fine. You're the greatest pokémon trainer in the world. Happy?"

Ash smiled sweetly.

"Never thought I'd hear you saying that!" he said cheerfully, now continuing his ministrations, as Misty writhed and moaned in pleasure.

A few moments later…

"Tell me I'm a better trainer than you are."

"Screw you."

"Misty…" Ash said warningly, thrusting his fingers extra hard into her.

"AAAAHH!!"

Ash grinned.

"Do that again." she pleaded.

"Say it first." he commanded, sliding his fingers in and out.

"Faster…" Misty hissed.

Ash slowed down.

"First, say it."

"No."

He withdrew his fingers, trailing them teasingly across the inside of her thigh.

"Come on, Misty… you know you want to."

"FINE! Ash – Ketchum – you're a better pokémon trainer than me!"

He smirked, plunging his fingers back into her.

"FUCK!!!"

"Good girl. Now say I don't ever have to pay you for your stupid bike, and that the only reason you followed me around was because you liked me."

--

A few minutes later, after Ash had effectively convinced Misty to apologize about the bike, promise never to hit him with the mallet again, and various other things.

It's a good thing the door was locked, or else Brock would have been outraged had he walked in on them in such a compromising position…

"Ash – wow – I – think – I – oh, Mew…" Misty panted, clutching at his dark hair.

She was reaching her climax, they both knew that.

Just when she was about to come, Ash pulled away.

"Ash, no! Pleeeease!" Misty moaned.

He stood up, with a victorious smirk.

He pulled up her underwear, and her shorts, buttoning them securely.

"Wh-wh-what?! N-no, Ash, please, please! I'm so close…" Misty whispered.

Ash grinned evilly, flashing her the victory symbol.

"I know Misty, but I don't think you're _ready_ for that yet…" he said patronizingly, before kissing softly on the cheek, patting her head and leaving the room.

"ASH KETCHUM!!!" Misty hollered behind him, but then collapsed on the floor.

She didn't have the strength to kill him now… she felt so, so good – but yet not fully satisfied – it was torture, the most amazing kind of torture ever.

She abhorred him for it.

--

_There you go – and that's as explicit as it gets by the way… there will be more to come, however._

_Hoped you liked, and if you did, please review =)_

_And if you found it too – adultish or lewd for your taste – well, that's what the rating's for and I did warn you =S_

_AAML 4 evr_

_xx_

_HQ_


	9. The Clash of the Egos

_Disclaimer – Don't own any of 'em_

_A/N – Firstly, I would like to say, a huge THANK YOU to my reviewers. You guys have been so sweet, and it really means a lot._

_I'd love to thank everyone individually, but I'm kinda pressed for time – I have to squeeze in these chaps in rather limited breaks, and I guess you guys would prefer reading the story rather than my personal messages… but still, you guys rule!_

_Anyways here you go, the next chapter… it's very short, but it's just a kinda filler chap_

_--_

It had erupted into a full-blown clash of the egos. They both knew it.

Neither side was willing to relent, to step back.

They flirted, they teased, they tempted…

But they always pulled back, just a tiny bit before perfect satisfaction could be achieved.

Brock, Dawn, and Misty's sisters had all sensed there was some kind of a challenge between the two – they assumed it had something to do with pokémon, or training.

Little did they know how mistaken they were.

--

Ash teased her relentlessly – kisses, touches, caresses – everything had three intentions behind it.

First and foremost, because he liked her. He really did, and he was strongly attracted to her. Sometimes, his own self control surprised him.

Secondly, to tempt her – to make her _want_ him, so that one day, she would _finally_ come begging to his room.

Thirdly – to piss the living daylights out of her.

He was, needless to say, extremely successful in all three.

He had won.

He didn't know this, but Misty wanted it, as badly as he did now.

However, she would _not_ admit this to Ash – Misty, too, liked challenges.

After that one day of weakness, where she'd succumbed to temptation, succumbed to his charming teasing – she had strengthened herself.

She still shivered when he pleasured her, but always bit back her moans.

He affected her – every little caress affected her, but she didn't show him how much, maintaining an almost indifferent visage throughout.

This frustrated Ash, and drove him to try harder.

It was a war, it was torture – but the most pleasurable kind.

--

Misty teased him too – in a different way.

Once, Ash had answered the door, soaking wet, clad only in a towel – leaving his muscular chest open to her eager inspection, which she tried to make as inconspicuous as possible.

But when they kissed, and the cold droplets of water ran from his skin onto hers, she could feel him smirking against her lips.

So that very day, she changed.

She did something, which she would _never_ have done before – but he was pushing her.

She borrowed Lily's clothes.

Her sisters, always wore mini-skirts and tops which were far too short or far too tight, even compared to her own.

They were provocative pieces of clothing, far too flattering for her taste.

But yet, she wore them, feeling delightfully sinful.

Ash's hungry, unwavering gaze, as his eyes raked over her figure, compensated for any drop of shame she may have been feeling.

They went swimming quite often too.

Misty always loved swimming – ever since she was a child. During those innocent days, the best thing about swimming, had always been the water.

This time, she wore a stringy bikini, and after the first day of splashing around in the pool, Misty changed her mind.

It wasn't the water which pleased her the most, which sent delectable shivers down her spine – it was the longing gazes Ash sent her way.

He'd look away, whenever she met his eyes, blushing, furious at being caught.

Once, they'd gone for a midnight swim, when the rest of the hotel was sleeping – just the two of them, alone inside the pool, rivulets of water streaming down their bodies.

They'd kissed passionately – but as if emboldened by the fact that they were in _her_ element, the place she felt happiest in – she'd taken over that time.

She'd made him moan her name, rather than the other way around.

She'd made him beg and plead and whimper.

And then, just like he had, she had drawn away at the very last minute, just before the climax, a smug smile to rival his former ones, adorning her face.

No, the water certainly wasn't the best thing about going swimming, not anymore.

Though, Misty decided, she liked doing _things_ much better in the water.

Shower sex, was certainly an option for the future, which _had_ to be tried out.

--

They were relaxing in one of the hotel's luxurious gardens that day, after a game of Frisbee with Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and some of the other pokémon.

Ash was stretched out languorously on the grass, his head resting in Misty's lap, as she strummed her fingers through his unruly locks.

"Ash…" she said suddenly, shaking him gently.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

"How long is this going to go on for?"

"What are you talking about Misty?" he asked, yawning.

"The sex thing, Ash."

This woke him up, and his eyes flew open.

"What?"

"I see that caught your interest." Misty commented dryly, swatting him on the head lightly, before recommencing the rather enjoyable task of playing with his hair.

"No, seriously – what are you trying to say?"

"I mean – I think we should just – decide, once and for all, and stop beating around the bush like we have been…" she said carefully.

"I think you've enjoyed all that, Misty. Tell me if I'm wrong."

"Oh, shut up! What makes you think that?"

He smiled, mimicking her high-pitched, gasping voice.

"Oh, Ash! Please, Ash! Don't stop!"

Misty hit him on the head.

"Shut up you loser!"

Ash grinned.

"No hitting Misty, remember what you promised?"

Misty growled at him.

"That was _once_ – trust me Ash, I am never saying stuff like that _again."_

He raised his eyebrows.

"We'll see," he said, brushing her hand of his head as he sat up.

"Anyways, I have an idea." Misty told him.

"What?"

"I challenge _you_ to a pokémon battle."

"But Misty, you already said I'm a better trainer than you, what's the point?" he asked haughtily.

Misty shot him a death-glare, but he ignored her.

Why, why had she succumbed to him – he was going to blackmail her forever!

"Still – I challenge you. Are you too scared to accept? Scared that I'll cream you, Mr. Pokémon Master?" she taunted.

"No." he said calmly. "I just don't want to embarrass you, sweetheart."

The endearment, spoken in that maddeningly supercilious tone, pissed her off even more.

"Oh, don't worry about me… but is Ash Ketchum refusing a pokémon battle?!"

"Fine. Three on three." Ash said, looking determined. "But don't come crying to me after you lose, because you're not getting any make-up sex."

Misty looked at him in disgust, though she couldn't help but feel excited at this suggestion.

"In your dreams Ketchum," she replied in as condescending a voice as she could muster.

"So what's the point of this little battle, Mist? I don't think your sole intention is to get beaten, right?"

Misty narrowed her eyes.

"There are stakes."

Ash perked up visibly at this.

"What stakes?"

Misty took a deep breath.

"If I win – you do _whatever_ I want for a week – _whatever _I want, and properly, without backing out at the last minute!"

Ash smirked. "And if _I _win?"

Misty looked at him, deep into his eyes.

"I'll do _anything_ and _everything_ you want – for a week."

"_Anything _and _everything?"_ he echoed.

"_Anything _and _everything._" she affirmed.

Ash grinned wickedly.

"Deal."

Misty slapped his outstretched hand.

"Good. Get ready to lose."

"In your dreams, Misty."


	10. The Battle

_Disclaimer – I don't own pokémon._

--

"And now, we are starting the three on three pokémon battle, between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader!" Brock announced, as Dawn and Misty's sisters cheered from the sidelines.

"Like, go, Misty! Kick his butt!"

"Good luck Ash!"

The battle was taking place right near the hotel's huge league-size swimming pool, which was currently empty.

Ash stood, arms crossed, unashamedly checking Misty out as she approached him.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Ash gestured to the red bikini she was wearing.

"You know I always prefer to battle near water dressed like this." Misty answered. "But is it working?"

"Somewhat. But you'll still lose, even if I am distracted," came the insolent response.

Ash and Misty then shook each other's hands.

"Do you remember the stakes?" Misty asked.

"How could I forget!" Ash replied cockily. "I think you _want _to lose, Mist."

He wasn't exactly right – though Misty hated losing pokémon battles, if she lost this one, the consequences wouldn't be that bad… but better still, if she won! After all, Misty _loathed _losing against Ash - in anything. And even though she knew he was just joking around, and that he respected her a lot as a trainer, she wanted to prove to him that she was every bit as good as he was!

Misty shot him a determined look.

"No way."

She was going to win.

Ash was similarly driven to win – she had promised him enough incentive, which would drive him to victory.

--

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash shouted, throwing a pokéball into the air.

With a flash of red light, his fully evolved Turtwig emerged.

An advantageous choice, since Torterra was a grass pokémon, and thus had the upper hand against any of Misty's pokémon, which were all water-types.

Misty smiled, pulling out her pokéball, and kissing it, fully aware that Ash was watching this particular action.

"Misty caaaaaaaalls… Gyarados!" she cried, tossing the pokéball up.

With a roar, a huge dragon-like pokémon emerged from the pokéball, fangs gleaming.

Ash gulped. He hadn't expected her to use Gyarados till the end. And it was part flying, and therefore doubly strong against his grass/ground type. Plus, he was pretty sure it knew flamethrower.

"Torterra, bullet seed!" he ordered.

"Dodge it by diving in the water, Gyarados!" Misty commanded.

Before the potentially dangerous seeds could hit Gyarados, it disappeared with a splash, and Torterra's attack was futile.

Misty winked at Ash from across the pool.

Ash clenched his teeth – she would have the advantage, since they were on what could be considered a water-type battlefield. He needed to get the monster out of the water… and there was an attack which could do the trick.

"Earthquake!" Ash shouted. It was a risky choice, but since Gyarados was under water, it ought to be effective.

Torterra stomped on the ground, with it's powerful, bulky legs.

The ground trembled, and the water in the pool sloshed around violently.

"Gyarados, come back out!" Misty cried, and Gyarados emerged, slightly shaken by the strong attack.

"Torterra, Razor Leaf!"

The leaves shot towards Gyarados, cutting his tough hide, and causing him much agony, as he roared in pain, thrashing his tailed wildly.

"Gyarados, calm down!" Misty cried. "Use Fire Blast to end this once and for all!"

"RAAAAAAAARRRGH!" came the terrifying roar, as Gyarados unleashed a large ball of flames towards Torterra.

Ash was stunned – fire blast was even stronger than flamethrower, and would take his pokémon out in one hit – though he admired Misty's decision to teach it to her pokémon… she really was a smart trainer.

"Torterra, dodge it!" Ash yelled.

However Gyarados's attack was too fast, and too strong – it hit Torterra dead center, and the pokémon immediately fainted, though the flames continued to lick it's body.

"Torterra, no!" Ash cried in distress.

Misty realized this, and came to the rescue.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump those flames out!"

Gyarados obliged, and a few moments later, Torterra was sopping wet, but saved from further harm by the flames.

"Thanks so much," Ash said, shakily recalling his pokémon. He wanted to kiss Misty for that.

Misty smiled, blowing a kiss at him from across the pool.

Dawn and her sisters squealed at this.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Gyarados wins this round!" came Brocks' voice.

There was some applause, and Ash and Misty noticed quite a crowd had gathered to watch the battle.

"Alright!" Ash said. "I'll choose a water-type too – go, Floatzel!"

A large weasel-type pokémon emerged, eager to battle.

"Ice attacks should do this – use Icy Fang!" Ash shouted, knowing that Gyarados's dragonish properties made it weak to ice.

Gyarados roared in agony at the attack.

_Oh no…_Misty thought. _If this thing knows ice attacks, we'll have to end this soon!_

"In the water, Gyarados!" Misty cried.

"You too, Floatzel!"

Ash was relieved – since the pokémon were in the water, Gyarados wouldn't be able to use Thunder, the one attack that he feared would certainly finish off his Floatzel. Any electric attacks would be too dangerous, as Gyarados could risk harming itself too.

However, he was shocked, as Misty took up a small breathing device, which was tossed to her by Violet, put it on, and dove elegantly into the water.

"Hey, I want one too!" Ash shouted, and Violet obliged, throwing him one as well.

"Alright, Misty – I'm coming." he muttered, pulling of his hat and t-shirt. He had suspected that, with Misty's water-loving propensities, the battle would soon go underwater, and thus had worn his swim trunks in preparation.

Ash jumped into the water, in a far less graceful manner than Misty.

Misty had politely declined from ordering Gyarados to attack, waiting for Ash to join her underwater, to be fair.

The huge dragon was now circling Floatzel, it's eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Floatzel, Icy Fang again!" Ash shouted, a stream of bubbles emerging from his breathing device.

"Gyarados, dodge and start powering up for a Hyper Beam!" came Misty's command.

"Floatzel, chase him!"

Gyarados sliced through the water, his sinuous body twisting and turning out of Floatzel's reach.

"Floatzel, keep at it!" Ash cried, noticing that Gyarados seemed almost fully charged for the attack.

Finally, Floatzel managed to get a bite out of Gyarados – however, at that moment, Gyarados released a refulgent beam of energy, which knocked Floatzel out in one hit.

"Floatzel!" Ash cried, as the fainted pokémon sank to the bottom of the pool – he couldn't even recall it since he'd left his pokéball outside.

He looked desperately at Misty, who nodded, swimming swiftly downwards, and lifted up the pokémon in her arms, aided by Gyarados.

She then placed Floatzel on Gyarados's head, she herself sitting on his back, as they swam towards Ash.

Misty held out her arm, and Ash took it, seating himself behind her on Gyarados.

"Thanks again…" he murmured through the breathing device, wrapping his arms around her bare waist from behind.

"No problem." she said, and he was surprised at the humility of her tone – if it was him, he would have been boasting by now…

"You rule, Misty." he said, as they glided through the water, finally surfacing, showering sparkling droplets of water everywhere, as the audience cheered and whooped.

Ash dismounted Gyarados, picking up his pokéball and recalling his fainted Floatzel. He then offered a hand to Misty, helping her down.

They discarded the breathing devices, looking at each other for a few moments.

"Misty, I-" Ash began, but Daisy cut him off, shouting from the sidelines.

"Like, save all the mushy stuff for after the battle, you Luvdiscs!"

Ash and Misty both blushed, smiling at each other, before rushing off to opposite ends of the pool for the next round.

"Gyarados beat Floatzel and Ash has one more pokémon left, whereas Misty, who is leading at the moment, has all three!" Brock shouted, more for the edification of the other spectators.

Ash grinned. Misty used her strongest pokémon first. But Gyarados, after having battled twice already, seemed exhausted – and he still had _his_ strongest pokémon remaining.

He looked to the sidelines, where his furry yellow Pikachu stood, watching him expectantly.

"Come on, buddy, you're up!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said enthusiastically, leaping into his arms, a determined glint in his eyes.

"Win the next three round for me, pal… the stakes are really high here." Ash whispered, and Pikachu nodded, before bounding towards the edge of the pool.

"Ash!" Misty called, clearly upset. "You know I don't have the heart to attack Pikachu!"

"Pika chu pika pikapi pikachupi…" Pikachu apologized, looking very upset.

"Ah, come on, Pikachu! Don't get taken in by her! Use thunderbolt on that Gyarados!"

"Nice way to repay me, Ash, after I saved your pokémon." Misty said sulkily.

"Sorry." he shrugged. "But all is fair in love and war."

_Love,_ Misty wondered. _I wish…_

Pikachu watched the exchange patiently, waiting for his Pikapi and Pikachupi to stop their 'flirting.'

Once they did, he faced the monstrous Gyarados, ready to unleash an attack, his cheeks sparking.

"Gyarados, get out of the water, quick!" Misty shrieked.

"Pikachu, now!"

"PIKACHUUUUUU!!!!" Pikachu unleashed a huge bolt of energy.

"Gyarados, thunderbolt!"

Gyarados did the same, and the two attacks collided mid-air, resulting in an explosion.

As the smoke cleared, it was apparent that neither pokémon was harmed.

However, Gyarados, now being on land, wasn't as agile as he was in the water. But Misty couldn't allow him to go in the water, for that would provide Pikachu's electricity a direct and deadly path towards him.

This, Ash decided he would use to his advantage. There was no point releasing thunderbolts, for Gyarados would only counter them with his own. The pokémon was strong, very strong – however, certainly not as fast as Pikachu…

"Pikachu!" Ash cried confidently. "Use Agility and then Volt Tackle!"

"Gyarados, dodge!"

However, the large pokémon was unable to dodge Pikachu's attack, which hit it with an alarming celerity.

"Gyarados, NO!"

The majestic pokémon gave one last roar, before succumbing to it's injuries and Pikachu's electrifying attack.

"You were great." Misty said sadly. "Return, take some rest."

"I'm sorry, Mist." Ash whispered, feeling rather guilty at her troubled expression.

He was pretty sure he'd win now – Pikachu had taken out Misty's toughest pokémon without much trouble. His prize pokémon, as usual, had turned the tables around…

And the reward… the stakes were high… she said she'd do _anything_ and _everything_ if he won… as Ash elapsed into another blissful daydream, he barely noticed Misty call out Starmie, and command a Bubblebeam attack.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu (who was getting pelted by bubbles) cried, and he gave Ash a small shock to bring him back to his senses.

"S-sorry Pikachu – uh – Thunder!"

--

A few minutes later, Misty returned Starmie to it's pokéball.

"Alright!" Ash cried, exchanging a high-five with Pikachu.

"Ash and Misty are now down to one pokémon each!" Brock shouted. "What will Misty's next choice be?"

Misty turned to Daisy, her eyes flashing.

"Daisy, give me Dewgong's pokéball."

"Like, no way. Dewgong is mine."

"Daisy, _I'm_ the one who evolved him from Seel, and I've trained him the most the past few years!"

"Like, alright…" Daisy sighed, tossing the pokéball to Misty, who deftly caught it.

"Okay!" Misty cried, as Ash watched her affectionately.

"Misty calls Dewgo- PSYDUCK??!!"

"Psyiyi?"

The rather discombobulated yellow duck popped out of it's pokéball, displaying it's tendency to unfailingly appear at crucial junctures.

"Oh no." Ash muttered to Pikachu. "This doesn't look too good."

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

"Psyduck! Why, why do you _have_ to ruin this for me!! Do you have any idea how _important _this match is?!" Misty wailed.

The duck just stared at her doltishly.

"Oh…. fine, Psyduck use – any attack you know how…"

"Psy – duck?"

"Tackle? Tail whip? Water gun?"

"Psy?"

"Oh, you're hopeless!" Misty seemed close to tears.

Ash's heart went out to her – she had saved his pokémon after all...

"Poor girl," he murmured. "Let's give her a chance, Pikachu – at least a shot at a fair battle… I'm pretty sure you can beat that thing even when it has psychic powers, right?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu confirmed.

"Alright then – Pikachu use Bite!"

"Pika!"

Misty looked up, puzzled. Why was Ash asking Pikachu to use bite, when he could easily finish off the match with one electric attack?

"PSY-DUCK!" the duck screeched in pain, as Pikachu latched it's teeth around it's head.

"Bite him harder!" Ash called.

"Psyiyi!!!!" Psyduck soon started dashing around aimlessly, clutching its head in agony.

"Oops… I think we _accidentally _gave Psyduck a headache, Pikachu!" Ash said sheepishly. "Oh well."

Misty wanted to hug him – hug them both.

They'd done it on purpose… they weren't going to let her lose so unfairly…they didn't want to humiliate her… so they were going to give her a fair chance at the battle…

"Oh, Ash! Pikachu! I – thank you!" Misty cried, eyes watering.

Ash winked at her. So did Pikachu, flashing her a victory sign.

_I love them!_ Misty thought.

Soon, Psyduck's pain had saturated to the point where his eyes started to grow blue.

Ash and Misty locked eyes. It was down to this.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Psyduck, confusion!"

The neon yellow flash of electricity hit Psyduck dead-on.

The shimmering blue waves hit Pikachu.

"Pikaaa!"

"Psyiyi!"

Ash, Misty, Brock and the rest of the audience watched with bated breath, as the pokémon teetered uneasily...

--

_cliffy - mwahaha... don't hate me! will update soon_

_please review!_

_xx_


	11. Temptation

_Disclaimer – I don't own pokémon_

_--_

_Ash, Misty, Brock and the rest of the audience watched with bated breath, as the pokémon teetered uneasily... _

Pikachu soon recovered, springing back into attack mode, with a loud 'Pika!'

Ash heaved a sigh at this.

So did Misty – she did _not_ want to _ever _cause darling Pikachu to faint.

However, a few seconds later, Psyduck thudded to the ground, utterly spent.

"Psyduck has fainted. Misty is out of useable pokémon – the match goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

--

"Yesss! We did it!" Ash shouted, as Pikachu leaped into his arms. He spun his pokémon around, feeling rather giddy at the implications of this victory, as Misty's words echoed in his mind.

'_I'll do anything and everything you want – for a week.'_

It was such a tempting offer, and she was irresistible… he imagined the whole scenario, their bodies entangled on the silky sheets… he wanted her... he wanted her so badly, that it was killing him…

--

Misty walked up to him, her eyes downcast.

She held out her hand.

"Y-you were awesome Ash… you really were – and thanks about the whole Psyduck thing, I really appreciate it – congratulations…" she said, though her voice was shaking.

Ash suddenly felt very awkward.

"Misty…" he said softly.

"A-and I guess you – you proved me right – you are a better p-pokémon trainer than me."

Ash didn't take the hand she was offering, instead pulling her into a hug, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"That's not true, Misty, you know it," he said tenderly, stroking her cheek. "I was joking around – so were you, right?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah – but I – I just wanted to – to prove that I'm as good as you-"

"You don't need to prove that to anyone," Ash said seriously, taking her hands in his, gazing into her eyes. "You're an amazing trainer – I've learnt so much from you! Like not to send out worms to battle birds…" he joked, and Misty giggled.

"I'm the one who should be thanking _you_ for saving my pokémon," he continued. "That was really kind of you Misty – and I love you for it."

Misty's heart raced at the last few words – but if only he'd said he loved _her_…

"Awww, Ash…"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried, jumping between the pair.

Misty caught him in her arms, hugging him.

"Pikachu, you were awesome! And thank _Mew _you're okay – I didn't want that confusion to hurt you… I don't know what I'd have done if it did…"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, nuzzling her affectionately, and then hopped off, sensing that his Pikapi wanted some privacy with her.

Ash watched Misty hug Pikachu, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

He cared about her, so much… and she was beautiful, and he desired her… she had said she'd do anything and everything… but was she truly ready for it?

Ash thought for awhile, his brain a tempestuous turmoil, before making his decision.

"Misty," he whispered. "Come to my room, eight o clock, tonight."

Her eyes widened, but she nodded.

"Sure, Ash."

--

At exactly seven fifty-nine, Misty knocked on Ash's room door, heart galloping like a Rapidash.

She'd met Brock in the corridor a few minutes ago and assumed that Ash had banished him from the room for a few hours.

She was slightly nervous – but not uneasy, like she had been last time. She wanted it as badly as Ash did this time – or she thought.

"You can come in, Misty." Ash called, and she pushed open the door.

He was lounging on the bed, munching chocolate chip cookies. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, and pokéball-patterned boxers. His hair was slightly damp, and he smelled and looked delicious.

"Um – hi," Misty offered nervously.

"Hey, Mist. What's up?" he asked, shifting his eyes from the TV, which was showing a battle between Lance and Cynthia (the Kanto and Sinnoh Elite Four Champions), to her.

Misty was a bit surprised at his casual demeanor – she'd expected him to jump on her the moment she entered. She didn't know if she was disappointed or touched by his behavior.

He held out his arms invitingly, and Misty grinned, running onto the bed, and bouncing into his arms.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and rested his head against hers.

"You smell nice." Misty murmured, as she snuggled up to him, kissing his cheek.

"Hmm… you too – you always do." he replied. "So what do you wanna do?"

Misty was shell-shocked.

"Wh-what?!" she sputtered.

"I asked you what you wanted to do – we have the room to ourselves for about four to five hours – Brock's gone to some pub," Ash replied, taking her hand and tracing random patterns on her wrist with his finger.

"B-but Ash! I thought – I mean I _lost_ right, so I have to do whatever _you _want…" Misty said, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I know." Ash said, looking at her, a longing expression crossing his face. "But – but I've decided that what I want to do is – whatever makes you happy… so yeah, that's what you have to do – anything you want."

"But Ash, why? What – what happened?"

Ash smiled at her tenderly. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you _want_ me to do it with you!" he said, flicking her on the nose playfully.

_I do_, Misty thought. _Now I'm sure of it, more than anything! Why, why are you such a noble, selfless person, Ash?!! You're too nice for your own good!!_

"But don't you want to?" Misty asked disbelievingly.

Ash sighed, turning to face her. "I do Misty. I want it more than anything in the world. I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"So then why-"

"I've been a total – idiot to you over the past few days,"

"No you _haven't! _What makes you think that?!"

"Misty, please hear me out," he requested, squeezing her hand gently.

"Okay…"

"I've been – selfish, only thinking of myself. Yes, I controlled myself, but it frustrated me, so I took it out on you. I shouldn't have."

"I kinda enjoyed all your – um – removals of frustration," Misty piped up.

Ash laughed. "But still – I want to make it up to you. I _want _to wait for you now Misty, because I want to make you happy. That's what matters the most to me, seeing you happy. Even more than – _that stuff_…"

Misty's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Oh, you're so sweet! You're the sweetest person on this planet, Ash! Why are you so noble? I don't deserve you!" she cried, flinging herself onto his chest.

Ash patted her back, and then pulled her back up to face him, gently wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Misty. I hate it when you cry."

"Why - are you so - nice to me?" Misty sobbed.

Ash looked at her lovingly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"You don't know?" he asked.

Misty stared at him, shaking her head. "'Cause you're a sweetheart?"

Ash grinned. "That I am, but that's not it. It's quite simple, really."

"What is it?"

He lifted her hand, brushing his lips against it once, before replying, a bit shyly.

"Because I love you, Misty."

"Y-you do?" Misty asked, stunned, a feeling of heavenly delight inundating her mind

_He loves me. Ash loves me!_

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty sure I do. I mean I've _liked _you for ages, ever since we were kids, I've had a huge crush on you – but now I think it's more than that. It has to be. I'm in love with you, Mist, and honestly, it feels great!"

Misty's response to this speech, which she had dreamed of hearing ever since she was an infatuated girl, was to leap onto Ash, tackling him down on the bed, and kiss him fiercely.

"Chill out, Misty," Ash said weakly, though he was beaming. "If I'd known I'd get that reaction, I'd have told you this years ago!"

"I love you Ash! I love you so much!" Misty cried, allowing Ash to pull her back down for another kiss.

This one was longer, deeper, and when Ash and Misty broke apart for air, they were both gasping slightly.

"Ash," Misty panted. "Let's do it. Right now."

"Misty, _please _don't say that, you're tempting me…" he groaned, grabbing the silk sheets to restrain himself.

"But I want to, I really do."

"No you don't. You're just saying that."

"I'm serious Ash. I swear on – on Togetic!"

"Misty, you really should stop – moving so much."

"Hm?"

"Don't you know what that does to a guy?!"

Misty batted her eyelashes at him, rolling her hips forward.

"Mis – ty..." Ash moaned. "I'm going to lose control if you don't get off me!"

"Maybe that's my intention," she whispered, trailing a finger down his chest.

His eyes darkened.

"Don't do this to me…"

"I love you, Ash."

"Why are you making this so difficult for me? I'm trying to do the right thing, what you wanted!"

"Maybe I want something else now…"

Ash sighed, sitting upright, lifting Misty off of him.

He looked at her, now speaking gravely.

"Misty, I know you don't want it right now, so don't do it just to please me, because it won't be worth it if you do. It's really sweet of you, and I appreciate it, but I told you, I'm willing to wait. It's taking an enormous amount of self-control for me not to have my way with you right now, especially when you're tempting me, so stop it, for Mew's sake! Let's just watch a movie or something, because I don't think I can trust myself around you right now, okay. Please Misty, don't make this harder on me than it already is!"

Misty felt quite guilty at this heartfelt plea, and agreed, though she was disappointed he hadn't realized that she _did _actually want it now.

_I'll just have to prove it to him, _she thought, cuddling him.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?" he asked her.

"I know, Ash."

"So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"Star Wars. You decide which."

"Attack of the Clones or Revenge of the Sith?"

"Both."

"Fine by me."

--

Brock was surprised, a few hours later, when he knocked on the door, and Ash actually called him in.

He opened the door warily, hands covering his eyes.

"It's okay Brock - you can look," Ash said.

Brock peeked through his fingers, to witness a rather touching sight.

Misty, fully-clothed, was curled up, fast asleep in Ash's arms.

The TV was blaring, but Ash wasn't watching the rather intense, climatic battle which raged on between Anakin and Obi-wan, instead staring at Misty with an expression of utmost tenderness.

"You guys – were watching Star Wars the whole time?" Brock asked in astonishment.

Ash nodded, running his fingers through Misty's soft orange hair.

"Pretty much, yeah."

--

Misty was overwhelmed by Ash's caring behavior towards her.

He _certainly _deserved some sexual gratification, the poor boy.

And she craved it – only _how_ could she convince him that she really _wanted _it?

Misty pondered this, her eyes roaming randomly over the room, from Pikachu to Azurill to Dawn, until her eyes settled on Brock, who was now flagrantly reading his Playboy in full view of everyone.

As her eyes focused on the magazine, a sudden inspiration overcame her.

"Violet!" Misty shouted, jumping off the chair towards her sisters' room.

_This should do it._

--

The next night, Ash was enjoying a steamy shower – which he thought would be much more enjoyable if he had company…

_Don't think like that, you are not suggesting anything, or forcing her into anything, _he scolded himself.

Still, as he lathered the shampoo into his wet locks, Ash couldn't help but fantasize.

--

As Ash exited the bathroom, clad in his Pikachu-print boxers, he was surprised to be greeted by darkness.

_Brock must have switched the lights off, _he thought to himself, groping along the wall for the switch. _Or maybe Pikachu accidentally electrocuted something and caused a short-circuit._

However when the lights did switch on, they were dim, and he hadn't been the one to do it.

"Turn around," a familiar, teasing voice said.

When he did, Ash's mouth went dry, and he felt light-headed, dizzy, as his blood rushed downwards.

Sitting on his bed, her long legs crossed, twirling a pokéball in one hand, was Misty.

She was wearing the Azumarill costume – the exact same one that had haunted his dreams after he first saw it in the Playboy magazine.

"Hey, Ash," she said, winking.

--

_A/N – this is NOT meant to be a cliffy, I swear! I just thought it was a damn nice place to leave this chap and I don't have time for more right now… anyways, you can imagine what happens ;)_

_Next chap is the one you've all been waiting for, I think._

_I hoped you like this and I will update asap._

_Please review_

_xx_

_HQ_


	12. Azumarill Strikes Back

_Disclaimer – I don't own pokémon_

_A/N – there ya go. the chap you've all been waiting for… (duh duh DUH)_

_it's a bit short though, sorry…_

_--_

Misty stood up, and walked towards him, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.

Ash was dumbstruck – he couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe.

His mind was barely functioning, and his thoughts not cohesive enough to form a comprehensible statement.

Misty placed the pokéball in one of his hands, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him, leaning in so that their lips were barely separated by a negligible gap.

When he got his voice back, he managed to provide her with a rather unintelligible stutter.

"Wh-what a-are you do-doing?"

"This time, do us both a favor, Ash," Misty whispered, echoing his own words, of a few days ago, "…and shut up."

He obliged all too willingly, as she trailed a manicured, shining fingernail across his chest, before slipping a hand under his shirt, and running her fingers across his muscled chest.

"Misty..."

"You like my outfit?" she asked flirtatiously, nuzzling his lips with her own.

"Love it," he mumbled, barely coherent.

"Thought you might," she said playfully, now pushing him onto the bed, and straddling him.

His eyes darkened with lust, and when she rolled her hips against him, he finally lost control.

--

"I need you, Misty," he breathed. "Right now."

They were entangled on the silken sheets, after nearly an hour of heavy kissing, petting, fondling and teasing.

All foreplay, of course.

The Azumarill costume, ears, tail, and Pikachu-boxers all lay in an abandoned heap on the floor, after being slowly, almost reverently peeled off.

Misty smiled, slyly this time.

"I thought you might, sooner or later," she said grinning.

"But – you're not ready for this, are you?" he asked, a bit uncertainly.

In response to this, Misty rolled off of him, picking up the pokéball which had fallen out of his grasp quite some time ago, and now lay on the floor next to their discarded clothes.

"Well, are you? Because we won't go all the way if you aren't." he said again, though this time she could tell, from the tone of his voice, and the look in his eyes, that he was pleading with her to be ready.

Misty tossed the ball to him in response, and he looked at her, bewildered.

"Open it." she commanded.

"No way!" he yelped. "This is no time for pokémon and-"

"Ash," she said warningly and he gulped, grabbing the sheets and tossing them over their naked bodies.

"Um – pokéball go?"

There wasn't a flash of red light, as he was accustomed to. The pokéball just sprang open, to reveal five small, differently colored wrappers.

His eyes grew wide, and his heartbeat quickened, as he stared at Misty, unable to contain his exhilarated smile.

"So – uh… strawberry, dotted, chocolate, ribbed and um – glow in the dark?!!"

Misty shrugged sheepishly.

"Don't blame me, my sisters are freaks. I borrowed these from them. So choose which."

Ash wrinkled his nose. "Definitely _not _glow-in-the-dark…"

"Ribbed or dotted?"

"Well it's our first time… that _may_ hurt you."

"How about chocolate?" Misty asked hopefully.

Ash rolled his eyes, peeling off the wrapper. "I knew you'd say that."

--

About ten minutes later, Ash and Misty lay side by side, drenched in sweat, after their first, and extremely intense, full-blown love-making session.

"Wow!" Ash gasped.

"Yeah - wow." Misty agreed vehemently, wiping away wet tendrils of hair from her forehead.

"That – was – that – was… I can't describe it!" she finished, all in one breath.

"I think – I can," Ash said, lips quirking upwards.

"Really?" she asked, turning sideways to face him.

"One word, Misty."

"What?"

He just winked at her, fully expecting the pillow-whack bestowed upon him after he said it.

"Sensational."

--

_A/N – ahehe… a bit random… _

_the condom part was inspired by 'Pretty Women' which is such a classic movie… was coming on TV yesterday_

_We're almost done here. Sorry if you wanted a more detailed, long scene… but I couldn't bring myself to write one =(_

_So you can imagine what happened in the parts in between ;)_

_pls review_

_xx_

_HQ_


End file.
